Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar
by Anastasia Serya
Summary: Hikari is a normal girl living in Tokyo City but she wishes she was something more. On a particularly bad day, she is met by Guardian Cosmos, who grants her the powers of a Sailor Soldier and takes her to the world of Sailor Moon. There, she must decide who to trust and who to protect.
1. Act 1 - Hikari, Sailor Stellar

This is a story of a girl, who was a little bit strange .Ok, a lot strange. She always barely scraped through school, and was forever plagued as being the weird kid after she declared that time travellers could exist. Her only pleasures were watching anime and eating cheesecake.

This is her story.

It was a bright sunny afternoon in Tokyo, and it was well past the school finishing time. The students of Sakiru Saoi Junior High had either already left or stayed at school to participate in club activities. A few girls had stayed behind to corner the strange girl. The brown haired pigtailed girl stood in the middle. Herbag was left tossed on the ground, and the bullies had her surrounded. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" The black haired girl taunted, her ponytail blowing in the breeze.

The blonde wavy haired girl laughed. "Kagayaki Hikari, you're such a weirdo!".

Hikari clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "All I did was ask if you had seen any time travellers around….." she muttered under her breath.

"What did you say? Speak up, I can't hear you!".

"I said, all I did was ask if you had seen any time travellers around!" Hikari barked.

"Ooh, you getting smart with me, are you? You think you're so brave standing up to the big bad bullies. Well guess what, this is the real world. Time travellers don't exist, and people like you only exist for the cool people to boss around" The blonde girl mocked her.

She clenched her fists even tighter. Oh, god, she hated Caprice Clifford. If she could she would slap her to the ground, but she would get suspended and her friend Arai was there, and Arai was one of the top martial artists. She wouldn't stand a chance. Instead, she hissed "You're wrong. They do exist".

Caprice rolled her eyes. "Ugh, you really are such a space case! Arai, put this bitch in her place".

"My pleasure". Arai Arashi stepped forward and raised her fist. Hikari winced and braced herself for a tough impact when a sudden voice rang out. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?".

Hikari turned and saw and black haired beauty with fierce amber eyes. She wore the red sailor uniform and sported a light green bow in her hair. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Kiyomi!'.

"Hey, you can't just barge in while we're doing something! Who the hell are you anyway?" Caprice demanded.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Leave my friend alone or else" Kiyomi warned with an icy tone.

"And I guess this is the part where I say "Or else what". Any other clichés you want to present?" Caprice scoffed.

Kiyomi ran forward and karate kicked Caprice in the face, knocking her glasses off in the process. She fell to the ground, bruised and defeated. "Ugh, look what you did to my face!".

"Caprice-sama, what should we do?" Arai asked.

"Let's go. I need to wash my face" Caprice said, putting her glasses back on. She slowly rose to her feet and pointed at Hikari and Kiyomi. "I'll be back for both of you, and when that happens you'll be sorry you hurt my precious face". Without another word, she and Arai staggered around the corner and left the school.

Hikari grabbed her bag and began to walk off. "You ok, Hikari-chan?" Kiyomi asked out of concern.

"I'm fine, Kiyomi".

Kiyomi walked up to her and they both exited the school grounds. "Well, that's good to hear, but what did you do?".

Hikari turned around. "I'm sorry – what did I do? All I did was ask if she had seen any time travellers around. Caprice and her minion took it too far" she snapped.

Kiyomi sighed. "Time travellers? My god, Hikari, you really are starting to become a lot like Haruhi Suzumiya. At least you're more open minded then the rest of humanity".

"They might exist somewhere…..look, I don't really want to talk about it, ok?".

For a while, the rest of the walk home was shrouded in an awkward silence. Kiyomi didn't really know what to say, and Hikari just wanted to get home as fast as possible and forget everything.

"Are you over Sora-kun?". Without even thinking, the words slipped from her mouth. She quickly gasped. "Oh no…..Hikari-chan….".

She had stopped in the middle of the footpath up ahead, her eyes widening. The memories of the last few months were coming back to her, the memories she tried to forget. "Sora-chan…why…..". Tears began to fall down her pretty face.

"Hikari-chan, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kiyomi raced up to where her friend was standing and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Hikari quickly rubbed her eyes to get rid of the tears. "I'm fine….Look, I don't want to have this conversation now. I need to go home and read some good shipping fanfics…..". Shrugging off Kiyomi's hand, she bounded down the road towards the railroad crossing.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?" Kiyomi yelled.

 _My name is Kagayaki Hikari. I'm a 13 year old Japanese middle schooler. I attend Sakiru Saoi Junior High in the Juuban district of Tokyo. I like reading and writing fanfiction, drawing random anime characters and eating cheesecake. Those two you saw before were Caprice Clifford and Arai Arashi, the two popular girls of Sakiru like teasing me because I'm considered "weird" in this world. I'm feel so close to the brink of insanity. Can I die already?_

She had finally reached her home. Throwing open her bedroom door, she tossed her school bag onto the bed and sat down at her desk, activating her laptop. Adjusting her earphones, she scrolled through her Youtube playlist and picked a random song to play. Hikari was about to go on a website when she was notified of a new email.

 _Weird, I don't usually get emails. I should check to see if it's important, though it's probably another spam email._

She opened up her email and clicked on the new message. The subject line was left blank, as well as the sender's name. The email itself read "Kagayaki Hikari, we have very important matters to discuss. Meet me at Ichi-No-Hashi park at 3:30 PM tomorrow. Do not be late".

Sitting back on her desk chair, she pondered what do next. Since she couldn't even tell who sent the message, should she really go meet them? People who usually sent shady emails to young girls were creepy old men or serial killers.

"Oh what the heck. If I get killed, good riddance. I've really got nothing going for me!".

She walked over to her bed, and without even bothering to change clothes, she collapsed and began to fall asleep.

At 3:30 PM the next day, Hikari stood by the fountain in Ichi-No-Hashi, waiting for the sender of the email to show themselves. Not a moment too soon, a golden haired woman walked towards her. She had sunglasses on and a large hat was obscuring most of her face. She wore mostly white clothing, save for her red high heels.

"So, Kagayaki Hikari. There is no time for small talk, so let's get to the heart of the matter".

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Hikari asked.

"Like I said: no time for small talk! We must leave before anything else happens". The golden haired woman grabbed Hikari by the wrist and used her fingernails to rip through the fabric of reality and summon a portal. Both of them went in.

She felt like she was falling. There was nothing around her but bright lights. Was she in the space time continuum? A few metres away from her, the golden haired woman was also falling. "Who the hell are you?" Hikari yelled.

The woman began to transform, and she morphed into a small, fairy sized woman with long silvery hair and a transparent dress. Hikari recognised her immediately. "Guardian Cosmos?!".

Guardian Cosmos twirled her staff and summoned a brooch. It was lavender coloured and had the symbol of the Black Moon in the centre and electric blue gems on the outside. She pressed it into Hikari's hands. "Use this brooch to transform into Sailor Stellar, and right all of the wrong that have been created in this world. To transform, shout 'Stellar Prism Power, Make-Up!'".

"But what is my mission? What am I supposed to do with these powers?" Hikari questioned. Guardian Cosmos was fading away. "You already know what the mission is in your heart. Now go!".

The space time continuum faded, and Hikari found herself falling through the air. She landed in thick bushes next to a lake. "Dang it, why couldn't have I landed in the lake instead?". Quickly standing up and picking the leaves out of her pigtails, she left the park and quickly walked around. She soon spotted a candy store. "Oh boy, I could use some Smile Dip right now". She entered the store and quickly found the packets on the shelves. Walking up to the counter, she placed it down and gave the cashier her money. The lady smiled and handed back her change. "Thank you, and have a nice day!".

Hikari left the store and was about to open the Smile Dip before something clicked in her mind. _Hey, didn't that cashier seem a little bit familiar?_. Turning around, she looked through the stores glass display windows and saw the cashier. _Dark purple hair, shaped in a cat hairstyle, black crystal earrings…_ Hikari gasped. It was Koan!

 _This must mean I've landed in 1992, in the Sailor Moon R universe. Funny enough, I don't remember seeing an episode about the Ayakashi Sisters using a candy store to infect people with droids but that was definitely Koan. My mission must be to save the Black Moon and stop the Sailor Soldiers from killing them. After all, they were merely under the influence of Wiseman._

 _Since this is a candy store, Usagi is bound to show up eventually, and Chibiusa too! I gotta stake out the store until they get here._

It took a mere hour for Usagi and Chibiusa Tsukino to walk along the promenade and spot the candy shop. "Ooh, candy! I hope they sell Sour Straps!" Usagi cried. Both girls ran into the shop to make their purchases. A few minutes later, Chibiusa screamed for help as she was grabbed by Koan. Usagi managed to hide behind one of the shelves and call the other Soldiers for help, before transforming into Sailor Moon. Hikari took this as her cue to transform also. "Stellar Prism Power, Make-Up!".

Sailor Stellar watched the fight unfold before her eyes. Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Mercury had arrived and were now battling Koan. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried, flinging her water based attack at the woman. Jupiter decided to use her Sparkling Wide Pressure and combine it with Mercury's attack. Unfortunately, both attacks collided with Koan's Dark Fire, and exploded into huge beams of light.

Stellar watched as Sailor Moon pulled out her Cutie Moon Rod. _Get ready for it_. "Moon Princess Halation!".

Sailor Stellar leapt into the air and pointed her finger towards the beam of moonlight. "Eclipse Ray!". She had managed to divert Moon's attack and had landed on top of a building. Koan looked up, shocked at what had happened. "Who did that?".

The Sailor Soldiers looked up to see who had fired that attack. Their eyes settled on a pigtailed brown haired girl, with aqua and lavender Sailor fuku. She had white feather barrettes in her hair, and light pink bows to hold her hair up. Her boots were coloured electric blue and had the Black Moon symbol on the top of them. A small green and pink charm dangled from the hip line of the costume.

"You're a Sailor Soldier?" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Sailor Stellar turned to Koan and ordered her to leave the scene. Koan nodded and quickly teleported away. Stellar gracefully ascended down to the ground and began to walk away before Sailor Venus yelled out "Hey! You've got some explaining to do. Why did you divert Sailor Moon's attack?".

"I couldn't let you kill an innocent" Stellar replied coldly.

"Innocent? She's the enemy!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Do you know why these people are lashing out at you?".

Sailor Mars opened her mouth to answer but stopped because she realised that she didn't know the answer. None of the other Soldiers could answer Stellar either.

"Exactly. You don't know anything about them. To call them enemies without even knowing their motives is incredibly stupid. I would have expected better from the mighty Sailor Soldiers". She summoned a Crystal Sword and set it in front of her face. "I have a mission and I intend to fulfil it. If you get in the way I will be forced to kill you".

"But we're both Sailor Soldiers! Surely we can understand each other?" Sailor Moon cried.

"You think wrong Moon Princess. We aren't the same". Without warning, Sailor Stellar charged towards Sailor Moon and attempted to strike her. Moon noticed just in time and managed to dodge the sword.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Boomerang!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Flower Hurricane!"

Sailor Stellar summoned a star shaped shield to deflect the attacks. She laughed. "That's all you've got? I'm not wasting my time fighting you. I've got better things to do". Stellar then teleported away.

"Where did she go?".

"Who cares, she's gone now. Are you alright Usagi?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am but I need to know why she struck us like that!".

"Usagi, it's pretty obvious she's working with the enemy" Sailor Venus sighed.

"But she had a point….."

"Usagi, ever so naïve, she's a rogue Sailor Soldier! Of course she's evil!" Sailor Mars clacked her tongue and ruffled the girls hair.

"We should get back to Hikawa Shrine to discuss the new developments" Sailor Mercury said. The rest of the Soldiers nodded and de-transformed. Usagi picked up an unconscious Chibiusa and walked away with the others.


	2. Act 2 - Black Moon, Sailor Stellar

**_Mkay, let's look at the reviews_**

 ** _EnrapturSins: Thank you for reviewing the story! You are right, Act 1 was pretty rushed. It's mainly because it was adapted from the manga one-shot I drew last year. The rest of the story will hopefully be better paced._**

Sailor Stellar landed suddenly on a black marble floor, in the middle of the grand hallway. _I've made it, I'm on Nemesis. Phrase one of my plan is complete: save Koan. But that doesn't necessarily mean the Clan of the Black Moon will instantly trust me. In order to warn them about the danger they're in, I must become one of them! I must find Saphir!_

She quickly de-transformed, and commenced walking down the long hallway. Saphir was an alchemist and the creator of the Droids, so he'd have to have a lab somewhere. Hikari opened the first door to reveal a large sitting room with fancy furniture. Nobody was in there.

Hikari continued to check through the castle, trying to find the lab. Eventually, she began to grow tired. _Ok, this better be it, or else I'm gonna throw a riot._

Opening the door, she found herself in a large bedroom. There was two large doors off the side, one which lead to a walk in closet, the other leading to a bathroom. A mahogany table was placed beside the bed, which was draped with light blue sheets.

"Where is this freaking lab? I've had to do so much walking, and it's really starting to wear me out" Hikari pouted. Glancing at the bed, an Idea popped into her head. _I'm so tired…..i'll go look for him later, I wanna sleep!_.

She waked over to the bed and climbed under the covers, instantly falling asleep.

Further up the hallway, Berthier was walking towards her room hastily. _These shoes are killing me, I have to go change them!_. Doing this would make her late for the meeting, but she didn't care. She was more concerned about blisters forming on her feet.

When she reached the door, she noticed that it had been opened slightly. _Who's been in there? It better not be Calaveras – she is always trying to steal my clothes!_. Berthier walked in and screamed. There was a girl in her bed!

She marched over to the bed and yanked Hikari out of it. "What are you doing in my room? How did you get in this castle? You better not have touched any of my stuff you rascal!" she yelled.

Hikari slowly opened her eyes, and looked up. "Oh, hey Berthier….." she said groggily.

Berthier was taken aback. How did this girl know her name?. "….I don't know how you know my name but you shouldn't be here. You're coming with me". With a wave of her hand, a pair of handcuffs carved from ice appeared on Hikari's wrists. "Wait, I was just-".

"Save your overblown excuses. You don't have much longer to live anyway" Berthier said, using her magic to pull her forward. She lead her out of the room and down a couple of hallways before throwing open a large double door dramatically. "Prince Demande-sama! I caught this girl in my room. I have no idea how she got in the castle, or how she was even able to access Nemesis. She could be a spy for the Sailor Soldiers".

"No wait, I can explain!" Hikari begged, looking up at the prince, who was sitting on his throne, looking disinterested. _He's actually here…with the rest of them…..i finally get to see him in person_. She unintentionally started blushing, and stared at her feet.

"Explain yourself then. How did you get in my castle? You're not from here".

Hikari scratched her head and began to laugh."Well…..i'm not from around in this area, I'm just here on official business, and I happened to be passing by when-".

"Cut it already, you little imp. Nobody here's believing you anyway so you might as well spit out the truth" Rubeus barked.

"Ok, well…I want to join your cause!".

Everyone in the room stared at her in awe. It was such a bold request, something nobody had ever asked before. Demande stared at Hikari, trying to see if she was lying. _What is she trying to pull?_

"A human? A human wants to join our glorious clan? That'll keep me laughing for weeks!" Rubeus cackled, slapping his knee.

"I do! I do want to join! I hate the idea of Crystal Tokyo, and the fact they just offer their citizens longevity without even remembering that death is a natural part of life! Everything living must die, and to eradicate death itself causes so many problems, such as overpopulation. Neo-Queen Serenity is just a dictator who acts all sugary sweet but is really a stonehearted killer! I know how she killed your family's and how she banished you all to this desolate planet. I can help you take her down! I know how to!".

"You're just an ordinary human though. What power do you have?" Esmeraude sneered.

Hikari reached into her school skirt pocket and pulled out her brooch. "Believe me, I do have powers, powers equal to theirs".

Koan looked at the brooch with curiosity. It seemed familiar but she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Suddenly, something clicked in her mind. That was the exact same brooch the Sailor Soldier who saved her had. Which meant that that girl was the mysterious Soldier!

"Hey, I know you…..you're the soldier who saved me from Sailor Moon's attack!" Koan gasped.

"Yes, I am the one who saved Koan. And I can save you all from death if you just let me join your Clan. Please?" Hikari smiled.

Demande was conflicted. She was a Sailor Soldier, meaning she had outstanding powers, but weren't all of the Sailor Soldiers meant to be hero's who fought against people like them? He didn't believe her to be lying, but it was very hard to tell. She may just be pretty skilled at the art of lying.

 _She is pretty cute, maybe you should keep her around just to fuck with her._

He shook his head. No, he wouldn't do anything to her, he loved Serenity. After a minute of silence, Demande sighed. "Alright, fine, you can stay".

Both Esmeraude and Rubeus protested against this but Demande glared at them and they both fell silent. He turned his attention back to Hikari. "But you are our prisoner, so don't even think about escaping. You cannot go on solo missions and if we find out you're a spy then you'll be dead within an hour. Is that understood?".

Hikari nodded her heada. "Yes, my prince".

Esmeraude clenched her fists and smirked. _Silly girl. He's not your prince, he's mine._

"What is your name?".

"Hmm?" Hikari was staring at the prince, daydreaming.

"Your name- what is it?".

"Kagayaki Hikari" She said.

Demande turned to his brother who was standing beside him. "Saphir, take Hikari to the Star Room. She can stay there".

"The Star Room? Don't you think that's a bit too luxurious for a prisoner?" Saphir questioned.

"Did I stammer, Saphir? Take her there" He shouted.

Saphir sighed, and walked past Hikari, grabbing her hand. "I'll show you where the room is".

The rest of the walk was shrouded in an awkward silence. Saphir kept glancing back at the girl. _Who does she think she is? Just showing up here un-announced and proclaiming partnership. But if Onee-san is okay with her, I guess I just have to roll with it._

Likewise, Hikari kept on staring at Saphir. _I can't believe I actually got to meet all of them! But I wish he wouldn't tug my hand so tightly_.

They reached a door with a beautiful crescent moon pattern engraved into it. Saphir opened it, and Hikari walked into the circular room. There was a canopy bed in the middle of it, and a large dial pattern was engraved into the ground with a number of symbols: the middle symbol being a large 11 pointed star with two crescent moons, one black and one white. The outer parts of the room where raised slightly, and had pillars holding up the roof. There was a desk, an empty row of bookcases and a bunch of random boxes stacked in one corner.

Hikari marvelled at the beauty of it all. It certainly beat her old room back in Tokyo. She turned to thank Saphir but he had already left.

 _I wonder what's in those boxes over there?_ Hikari wondered. She ran over and opened the one at the top. In there she found a whole lot of stuff that belonged to her when she lived in Tokyo. "My stuff…..how did it get here?". She searched the box for an explanation, and happened upon a note.

 _I thought you would like these back 3 – Guardian Cosmos_

"Thank you Cosmos….." Hikari whispered. She set about unpacking her belongings and placing them around the room.

Meanwhile at Hikawa Shrine, The Sailor Soldiers were at hard work trying to decipher the identity of the mysterious Soldier. Usagi was stuffing her face with the biscuits Rei had set out, and Ami was reading a book on Quantum Physics. Chibiusa had been taken back to the Tsukino residence. "Ok, so first things first: The mysterious Soldier. Who was she, why did she save that witch and why did she attack us. Any ideas?" Makoto announced.

"She's got to be aligned with the enemy. Why else would she attack us? It makes sense after all" Rei proclaimed.

"Yes, Rei, we know she's got to be at least associated with the enemy. But the real question is her identity. In the brief look we got of her I noticed her to have her chestnut brown hair in pigtails with purple bows holding them together. Her uniform seemed to look like ours except it was adorned with black crescent moons. We know one thing. She obviously can't be a Droid, as we threw many attacks at her and she didn't deteriorate in anyway." Minako said.

Ami briefly looked up from her book to add "Plus she could talk and had a mind of her own".

"Do you think she's just some cheap cosplayer who wants the thrill of the battle? Her uniform looked a bit cheap, and we are very popular superheroes".

"That theory presents us with some problems though. Even though she only used her magic twice, it seemed very real and super powerful. Why would the enemy hire a cosplayer anyway? They have real powers, so they don't need some dork in a sailor suit to come along and join the ranks. Plus this is the first time we've seen a Sailor Soldier who isn't one of the Solar System protectors like us. Maybe the style of our uniform is universal, and all Sailors have it, regardless of if they protect the planets of the Solar System or not" Minako pondered. It would have been more helpful if they had got to take part in an actual battle with her so they could determine how powerful her magic was.

"Remember, she said that we were "killing innocents". Does she really truly that the enemy is in the right?" Ami said.

"Maybe she is a legit Senshi but was captured and brainwashed to serve the enemies evil plans?" Usagi spluttered, continuing to munch on the biscuits.

Minako slammed her fist on the table. "Yes, I like you're thinking Usagi! That would explain everything! All we have to do is convince her to be on our side and everything will be ok!".

"I don't know. You guys sure she's not pure evil?" Rei said. The girl had threatened to kill Usagi, and anyone who tried to kill the Moon Princess usually didn't escape. Rei was annoyed that she wasn't able to finish the Soldier right then and there.

"Positive".

Hikari had been assigned to a mission that would take place in Tokyo City. She was to work with Koan, and she figured that this was a good time to fix the bugs in the current plans.

She opened a door and noticed Koan lounging on a couch. "Hey!". She went and sat down on the couch opposite her. "So what's the plan?".

"What we've been doing so far is replacing the people of Past Tokyo with Droids. The real versions get stored in our dungeons".

Hikari nodded. "Well, for now let's stick to the original plan. That way I can work out the flaws and create a new and improved version".

There was a long awkward silence between them before Koan finally looked up to face Hikari. "Who are you? Really?".

Hikari smiled coyly and began to play with her fingernails. "This might sound strange but in all honesty it's the truth. I am from the other world".

Koan blinked. "The…..Other…..World…what is that?" She asked.

"The Other World is reality. Magic doesn't exist, and there are no empires made of Crystal and superheroes who save the day. There's just a bunch of grey buildings and pollution. In reality, you guys are all characters in an anime and manga. You're nothing more than works of fiction".

"And what happens to us in these works of fiction?" Koan pressed, eager for more information.

"It differs in each version. In the anime, you and your sisters were saved and live as ordinary humans".

"That doesn't sound so bad".

"But in the manga you get killed off without a second thought".

Koan was speechless. Was it really her destiny to just die?

"I wasn't sure at first, but now there is no doubt about it. This world follows the manga timeline. My dream was to save all of you and have you live out long lives not clouded with despair. That's why I'm here! Guardian Cosmos granted me amazing powers, and helped me become the girl I was meant to be. But enough about me. Let's go to the mission!".

Both Koan and Hikari proceeded to teleport to the Shiba district of Tokyo, where large crowds of people were bustling through the streets. Hikari turned to Koan. "There's a lot of people here, so this seems like a good place to start the attack. Summon the Droids!".

Koan nodded and a bunch of Droids spawned and descended to the ground. The people below looked up to the Droids looming over them. They began to use their powers to possess them.

"You keep swapping them out, I'll go wait in the shadows. The Sailor Soldiers are sure to turn up eventually" Hikari said, leaving the scene.

The citizens continued to scream in agony. "Why are you doing this to us?" A businessman growled, facing Koan who was hovering a few feet away. She smiled darkly. "In time, you will find out. But right now, we need you for something".

Little did Koan know that Ami Mizuno had been among the crowd of people who had been attacked. She opened her communicator and screamed into it "Please…help….the enemy! It's here!".

"Ami? What's going on!? Where are you?" Usagi's voice crackled on the other end of the line.

"A few streets away from Tokyo Tower…..hurry!". She closed her communicator and reached into her pocket and pulled out the Star Power stick. _I can't let the enemy hurt all these people!_

"Mercury Star Power, Make-Up!".

Ami had invoked the transformation, and within seconds she had become the Soldier of Water, Sailor Mercury. "Hurting the innocent civilians of Tokyo and replacing them with your Droids! I will not stand for it! I am Soldier of Love and Intellect, Sailor Mercury! Douse yourself in water and repent!".

"Ugh, it's you. Why can't you silly little Soldiers learn to mind your own business?". She summoned a large ring of fire. "Prepare to meet your fate! Dark Fire!".

Mercury attempted to combat the fire with her Shabon Spray but was pushed back into the window of a clothing store. She quickly stood herself and up and dashed back outside. "Shine Aqua Illusion!".

Koan was mostly unfazed by the wave of water. "Is that really all you can do?". She clicked her fingers and Mercury felt a strong jab in her arm. She began to be lifted into the air, and screamed in agony as she felt her body being pulled and beaten. Koan moved her arm to her right and Mercury was slammed into the wall of the building beside her.

"You can do nothing against me. I can control you now". She heard Mercury whimper. "Aww, don't cry. I'll make your death quick and painless".

"Mercury, hang on!" Sailor Moon cried out, racing towards Koan. She reached for her tiara and pulled it from her head. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!".

The tiara hit Koan and knocked her down, releasing Sailor Mercury from her psychokinesis. "Sailor Moon, Mars, Jupiter….you're all here….." Mercury panted.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!".

Both attacks hit Koan full force, and blasted her further down the road. "You annoying twits…..how dare you….".

Sailor Moon twirled around and called forth her Cutie Moon Rod. "The hero's always prevail, that's just the law of the universe. Moon Princess-".

Just as she was about to finish her spell, Moon was hit by a ray of light and was smacked to the ground, the rod flung a few feet away. "Sailor Moon!". The Soldiers cried and went to their Princess' aid. Sailor Stellar flung herself from her hiding place and landed spectacularly in front of the Inner Soldiers.

Mars looked up and glared at the girl. "You…..".

"Well now, doesn't this seem familiar?" Stellar chuckled.

"How could you? You hurt our princess. You could have killed her! Who do you think you are?!" Jupiter snapped, trying to help Sailor Moon to her feet.

"Glad you asked. I am the Sailor Soldier who fights for REAL justice. I am Sailor Stellar! In the name of the Black Moon, I'll punish you!".

"Black Moon?" Sailor Moon muttered.

Stellar grinned furiously and held up her hand. "Sun Spectrum!" . A large spiralling ray of energy sped towards them.

Everyone gets blasted back.

"Why is she so powerful?" Jupiter spat. She charged forward and tried to kick Sailor Stellar but she just grabbed a hold of her leg in mid-air and sighed like it was no big deal. "I expected better of you, Sailor Jupiter" she said, letting go of the Soldiers leg. Jupiter then tried to punch her but Stellar also caught her fist.

Mars charged forward."Burning Mandala!"

Stellar deflected the attack with her Solar Shield. "You can't stop me no matter what you do!". She began to walk towards Sailor Moon, who was still lying on the ground. Crouching down to her level, Sailor Stellar took the girl's chin in her hand and lifted it up. "It seems you didn't take my warning to heart. Well, I'm sorry, Miss Moon Princess. It's time to kill you". She summoned her Crystal Sword and struck it.

"No!". Sailor Mars dashed forward and pushed Moon out of the way. The sword narrowly missed hitting Mars, instead pining the edge of her skirt to the ground. "What?" Stellar said in disbelief. She turned to see Mars and Moon to the right of her. "Stop getting in my way! I don't care for you, I want her!"

"I don't care how many threats you make…..or how many times you strike that sword, but I will never abandon my Princess!" Sailor Mars screamed.

"You'll never get her Stellar!" Mercury cried.

"What should we do now?" Koan whispered to her accomplice.

"Forfeit. There's no point killing them now since we're missing two" Stellar replied, using her magic to dissolve the sword." You got lucky this time. But next time I won't be so nice. We got that clear?"

The Soldiers said nothing, instead choosing to glare ferociously. "I'll take that as a yes. Here's a little something to remember me by!". Both Stellar and Koan were gone, and in there place was a dozen Droids. The Droids advanced forward to begin their assault.

"Sailor Moon! Use your crystal!" Jupiter cried out.

"Right! Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon yelled, raising her Silver Crystal above her head. The crystal emitted a bright pink light, dissolving the Droids and reviving the citizens of Tokyo.

Back on Nemesis, the two girls arrived back, dishevelled and defeated. Koan left to change her clothes, and Hikari was going to follow her but was apprehended by Rubeus. "How did the plan go?"

"As I expected, it was a failure. But I've worked out the errors and am at work devising a new plan".

"Where is the rabbit?".

"She wasn't in the vicinity at the time".

Rubeus sighed. "Do what you will with the civilians, I don't care but our priority is the kid. Understand?".

Hikari nodded, and began to exit the room before Rubeus called out after her. "Good, oh and Hikari, just because our Prince let you live doesn't mean I'm going to trust you right away. Have I made myself clear?".

"Crystal clear" Hikari glared at him.


	3. Act 3 - Kiyomi, Sailor Galaxy

Class had finally ended, and it was lunchtime. The students of Sakiru Saoi reached for their bags to grab their lunch. Some exited the room, while others changed seats to sit with their friends. Alone in the third row window desk, Kiyomi Hakirui opened her bento and began to eat it. It had been an average, boring day. There was a surprise test in English that morning, as well as a new Science assignment. She looked at the desk behind her – still empty. Kiyomi didn't know what she was expecting, after all, Hikari hadn't come into school the past three days. While she was known to skip school on random occasions, Kiyomi was beginning to worry, since the last time she saw her friend was after she had saved her from bullies.

"Hey Kiyomi-san, do you mind if I sit here?".

She looked up to the owner of the voice: a dark brown haired girl with tanned skin and hazel eyes smiled down at her. She was fairly short, and had an arm full of colourful slap bracelets.

"Oh, sure Alya" Kiyomi replied.

Alya smiled and sat down at Hikari's desk and began eating. Kiyomi stared out the window, trying to think of something other than her best friend, to no avail. She turned her chair around to face Alya, and sat back down to eat. The bento her mother had made up the night before seemed to stick in her throat. She couldn't go on any longer, she had to ask someone. "Hey, Alya, I was wondering if you knew why Hikari hasn't come into school the past three days".

Alya looked up at her, confused. "Wait….hold on a second…..who's Hikari?".

"You know, Kagayaki Hikari, the girl who sat behind me?"

"Sorry Kiyomi-san, but there is no one in our class with that name" Alya said, shaking her head.

Kiyomi stood up abruptly, shocked at this revelation. "You're kidding, right? Come on, everyone knew Hikari! In fact, I remember everyone hated her for no real reason" she questioned.

"I'm sorry, Kiyomi, I don't know this Kagayaki Hikari!"

"What's going on over here?" A male student with slick back blonde hair walked over to them, having heard the commotion. "Kiyomi-san's trying to find a Kagayaki Hikari. She thinks that she used to be in this class" Alya replied, thankful that another student intervened.

"I know she was in this class! I know it! She sat behind me! Remember?!" Kiyomi snapped. Alya slammed her fist down on the table. Now the everyone in the room was watching them. "Kiyomi, Nanami-san has been sitting there since the last seat rotation. There is no Kagayaki Hikari!".

"Fumitaka-san, can you get the class roster off Ms Haruka's desk?" The blonde male student asked. A tall dark haired boy nodded and walked over to the teacher's desk, retrieving the class roster. He handed it to Kiyomi, who anxiously snatched it from him and opened it. _Riko Horiuchi, Nanami Iseri, Kimidori Kajiwara, Fumitaka Karlovic…..wait, Hikari's supposed to be between Kimidori and Fumitaka? Where is she? Why isn't she here?_ Kiyomi's eyes widened in fear and she began to feel her body temperature rise. She suddenly dropped the roster and ran over to interrogate the first student she could find. "You knew Hikari, don't you?" Kiyomi demanded.

"Sorry, I've never heard of her" The girl replied, clutching her chest. Kiyomi gritted her teeth, and ran over to a male student who was by the door with his friends. "Hikari was the one who did all that crazy stuff, remember?".

"What are you talking about? There is no Kagayaki Hikari in this class".

Kiyomi stepped back and surveyed the class. She could see everyone staring at her, and talking about her. The world started to spin, and she began sweating profusely. Without thinking, she bolted from the classroom. She could hear Alya calling out after her but she didn't care. None of them knew Hikari anymore, as if she simply disappeared, wiped off the face of the Earth. Kiyomi kept running until she had run out of breath. Leaning against the metal gate, she began to become aware of her surroundings. Red lights started blinking, and a set of bars descended down onto the road. A train sped past at a high speed. Somehow she had managed to leave the school and ended up at a railroad crossing.

Kiyomi sighed, still shaking from the shock."What do they mean they don't remember Hikari? Who could forget Kagayaki Hikari…..maybe I should call her and see where she is". Reaching for her school pocket, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her list of contacts _. I don't have her number anymore….I guess there's one more option. I'm going to her house!_

It didn't take long to get to Hikari's house since it was not very far from the school. Kiyomi knocked on the door and patiently waited for it to be answered. An auburn haired woman opened the door, looking very displeased. "Good afternoon, Ms Kagayaki. I was wondering if Hikari was here?".

Claris Kagayaki squinted at the girl. "Hikari? Who are you talking about?".

 _Not her too!_ "Uh…remember? Kagayaki Hikari, you're daughter? Where is she?" Kiyomi asked.

"I'm sorry, I've never had a daughter, or any children. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep" Claris said before abruptly shutting the door.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time…" Kiyomi said, although the woman could no longer hear her. She turned and dashed out of the front yard. _Where is she? Where could she be? Why has she disappeared?_

 _The next day, I was forced to go to school, even though all I wanted to do was search for Hikari. Alya and Takara were worried, and tried to talk to me. I don't even remember what I said back to them._

After school, Kiyomi had left to search Tokyo for her best friend, though she wielded no results. It seemed that Hikari had never existed in this world. Who could have done this? God? Zeus? Voldemort? Whoever it was, Kiyomi did not know. She found herself in an alley way next to a shoe shop, crying her heart out. "Dammit Hikari….where are you?".

Suddenly, she felt a hand rest lightly on her shoulder. She looked up, hoping it would be Hikari but instead it was an ethereal woman. "Who are you?".

"I am Guardian Cosmos, the protector of the place where stars are born, the Galaxy Cauldron. And I'm here to fulfill your great destiny".

"What great destiny? What are you trying to say?" Kiyomi sobbed. She didn't care about a bigger destiny – she just wanted her friend back.

"If you'll let me, I can take you to the Mooniverse. Your potential as a Sailor Soldier will be realized and you will be granted extraordinary powers. You'll be able to see your friend again".

Kiyomi gasped."Hikari? Is she in this universe?"

"Yes. Now, take my hand, and i will bring you to the world of the Sailor Soldiers." Cosmos said, extending her hand out to Kiyomi, who hesitated to take it. She must weigh her options carefully: if she went with this lady, it might mean never seeing her family again. But if she didn't go with her, she'd be missing out on fulfilling her destiny and seeing her best friend. _I love my parents and my siblings, but this is something I have to do. I have to become a Sailor Soldier!_ Kiyomi took Cosmos' hand and felt herself being pulled from the world she knew. The world began to distort and fade, being replaced by glossy black walls. She appeared to be in a bedroom, albeit a really fancy one. Upon closer inspection, she saw sets of figurines decked out along the book shelves along with other trinkets. Guardian Cosmos was nowhere to be seen.

Kiyomi felt something in the palm of her hands. She opened up her hand and saw a spring green pen lying there. The pen had a large orb on the top with a rabbit engraved in it, and white angel wings branching off of it. _I have teleported you to the great castle of Nemesis. To activate the transformation, shout "Galaxy Prism Power, Make-Up!". Help Hikari set the world straight, and never doubt yourself_.

She was startled. Was that Cosmos' voice in her head? She didn't know where she was going to find Hikari but judging from the objects around her, the room looked like it was her bedroom. She figured she would just wait for Hikari to show up.

A couple of minutes later, Hikari ran down the hallway. She was on her way back to her room to grab her red beret. She opened the doors and gasped. Her best friend was right there in front of her!

"K-Kiyomi…". Hikari burst into tears and ran up to hug her." Hikari!" Kiyomi cried. Both girls embraced each other tightly, not wanting to let go of each other. "I'm so sorry I left you behind…I had the opportunity to help the people I admire, and I couldn't resist!" she said.

Kiyomi let go of Hikari and stood back." It's alright, I'm here now! Plus…"she held up her transformation pen ."I was granted with Sailor Soldier powers!".

Hikari wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Cosmos also brought you here as well then". She gripped her friends hands and pulled them closer to her. "Let's do our very best together!". Kiyomi closed her eyes and smiled. She was happy to be with her best friend again, and to be fighting with her. She didn't know what exactly she was fighting for but she was sure Hikari would explain later.

"Hey, Hikari, I need to talk to –" Berthier said, walking into the room before freezing in her tracks. "Who the fuck is she?".

She turned to face Berthier, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uhh…..random person…..best friend….here now….cannot…compute" she stammered.

"Ok ok, don't short circuit. Just tell me one thing: is she another Soldier?" Berthier asked.

Hikari nodded. "That's good then. The more power to us, more chance we'll win".

"Kiyomi, Berthier. Berthier, Kiyomi. You can stay in one of the other spare rooms. I don't know how I'll explain your appearance to Demande-senpai or the others though" She said, biting her nails. She wasn't sure why they had even let her stick around, but she doubted they were going to let another stranger live there.

"Then don't. I'll get an apartment on Earth and you can call me whenever you need me" Kiyomi said.

On Earth at the Tsukino residence, tensions were rising between Usagi and Chibiusa. Since it was common knowledge that there were people after Chibiusa, Usagi had wanted to keep her close or under her parents watchful eyes. However, when she couldn't find her that afternoon, Usagi freaked out. She was home safe now, but Usagi was still angry.

"Chibiusa!" She yelled at the small child, who was sitting in the living room eating a strawberry sponge cake Ikuko had made. Chibiusa gazed up at Usagi witheringly. "Yeah what?".

"Where were you? I was looking all over the place for you! You can't just run off and expect everyone to be cool with it!".

"I was at Mamo-chan's house!".

"And who said you could call him Mamo-chan!"

"I did!"

"You have no authority here!"

"I have more authority than you!"

"Usagi, Chibiusa, stop your bickering! Listening to you two gives me a headache" Ikuko called from the kitchen. Both girls glared at each other. Usagi signed the "I'm watching you" sign before leaving the room in a huff. She returned to her room upstairs where she collapsed on the bed.

"Man, that kid's a pain!".

Her faithful feline guardian Luna jumped up on the bed and curled up next to her. "Usagi-chan, I know she can be quite a handful, but it is imperative that you protect Chibiusa-chan! The enemy could be lurking around any corner, just waiting to grab her!" Luna said.

"You're paranoid, Luna. I wonder what the enemy could want with a little girl" Usagi pondered.

"She may possess something valuable that they need to acquire. An artefact of sorts" Luna stretched before lying down again.

"Like the Legendary Silver Crystal?".

"Precisely!".

"I could have sworn I saw a similar stone hanging around her neck along with a key" Usagi said.

"Well, you best be on your guard. They could appear at any moment!".

Usagi closed her eyes. It felt like it had been ages since she had done anything with the girls. T was exhausting fighting evil, and she wished that she was just a normal teen. Standing up, she walked over to her Hello Kitty phone and dialled Minako's number. "Minako-chan, do you want to do something today? Maybe go to a manga store or clothes shopping?".

"I would love to! It's been tiring with school and fighting evil, I just want to take a break from it all!".

"I'll meet you in half an hour!" she replied, replacing the receiver. Usagi grabbed her purse and handbag and rushed out the front door.

While Usagi was racing towards Minako's house, Hikari and Kiyomi had teleported down to the Juuban district to look for apartments. It was a nice sunny day – the perfect day to be out and about. "I want to set you up with a place 'round here. It's a nice area, and there's some really good apartments around here" Hikari smiled cheerfully. It was so nice to have her friend in the Mooniverse with her!

"That's great and all, but how do you think you're going to pay for one?".

"Here's the thing – I don't have nearly enough money to pay for anything other than a packet of chips at the moment so you'll have to pick one and camp in it".

"But that's illegal, Hikari-chan! What if someone finds me out and reports it to the authorities?" Kiyomi said anxiously. She didn't want a criminal record, or any record.

Hikari continued to skip down the road, not bothering to address the serious nature of the issue. "This is just temporary until I can secure some money for you. If anyone questions you, just say you're the daughter of the occupants. If someone involves the authorities…..well, you have magic now! Just give them amnesia and they'll leave you alone. See, I've got this all figured out!".

"Ok….let's say if I did camp out in a vacant apartment. How do I get food?".

"You'd have to steal it, as were both 13 and unable to get part time jobs.".

Kiyomi stopped in her tracks. "No! No, no, no, no, no and no! I am not partaking in illegal activities. You'll have to think of something else".

"Ok, give me a minute". Hikari began to think. "You got any money on you?".

"Only 1¥".

"Hmm…..not much to work with…..". Hikari's mind was ticking. Sure, she could hide Kiyomi in the Black Moon palace but it was only a matter of time before someone discovered her. She would be forced to face her beloved Demande-senpai, only to be sentenced to death. And Kiyomi pretty much said she would not camp illegally.

The pair walked past a filthy beggar man. Hikari took no notice of him since she was lamenting but Kiyomi did. Walking up towards him, she placed her 1¥ into his hands. "Hey, you need it more than me".

"Thank you miss" the man said, his eyes filling up with hope.

"Kiyomi-chan, that was your last coin! Now how are we gonna get you a house?".

"I prefer that he has it. We can figure something out!".

The beggar stood up and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, miss, but did I hear that correctly? You have nowhere to stay?".

Kiyomi looked at him and nodded sadly. "Well, I know it may not be much, but I have an underground bunker with some nice furniture. You were so kind to me, giving me your last dollar, so I need to do something in return for you!".

Her eyes brightened. "This is perfect, it solves the problem entirely! It would be lovely to stay with you sir! What is your name?" she inquired.

"Hayato Hinata" the man replied.

"Hinata-san, I can't thank you enough! I guess we'll get going then." She turned around to face Hikari." Text me later, okay?".

"Sure! See ya Kiyomi-chan!" she waved as she watched the two walk down the street. _Well wasn't that lucky. Kiyomi-chan's kindness paid off!_ Hikari, deciding that her work was done, decided to teleport back to Nemesis. After all, she needed the brief Berthier on the new plan.

Hikari walked around the palace in search of Berthier but didn't have to search long due to the constant screaming that was coming from the East Wing. She found Berthier with Petz , fighting over a dress.

"It's my dress!" Berthier yelled.

"Well it looks better on me" Petz replied.

"Excuse me for a moment, but Berthier, I need to discuss with you the plan of attack. You can squabble over the dress all you want later" Hikari interrupted.

Berthier regained her composure and glared at her older sister." This isn't over, whore. Mark my words". Flipping her braid, she strutted off with Hikari. "So, what did you come up with? Koan told me that you were busy working on a new plan".

Hikari cleared her throat and began to explain. "I believe I've found a suitable alternative. Have you ever noticed the large five statures of crystal that surround the Crystal Palace?".

"Oh yeah, those things. Aren't they just part of the palaces decoration?"

"You see, each one of those points contains an energy connected to a guardian of the royal family. It is used as a security measure to keep intruders out, and are the reason why we've had trouble advancing to the palace. In order to access the Crystal Palace, we have to disable the Crystal Points, and the easiest way to do it is to kill each of the corresponding soldier. However, I want as little of their blood shed as possible, so there is another way – basically, we use implants of the Malefic Black Crystal to create a henge that channels the dark energy into the point, weakening them and allowing us to enter".

"But we can't even walk within five feet of the palace without being shot. How are we supposed to implant the dark henges?".

"That's where it gets clever. We find the spots where the points will be in the past, and put them there. By seizing them in the past, it will have a direct impact on the future, and ensure victory".

Berthier stared at Hikari, surprised at the girl's intellect. "That…..is actually kind of brilliant…..don't get the wrong idea, I still don't think you're worth much but you can come up with a good plan".

Hikari laughed and poked her on the cheek. "Aww you know you love me".

"Shut up".

Hikari smiled, and turned to leave. "And how we're going to find the Rabbit, well, I know where she lives, we can just send a Droid to pick her up".

"Hold up – how the hell do you know where she is staying?".

"That's a secret" Hikari said, laughing. She before running off, she called out "We'll start phrase 1 later. Right now there's something I need to do".

Berthier stared at her in surprise as the girl left. _What does she mean she has something to do? Surely it isn't more important than the plan?_

Hikari raced through the halls of the darkened palace, in search of Prince Demande. She wanted to see him, but she couldn't think up of any topic to talk about that would relate to the mission, so she decided she was going to put her stalking skills to the test and just watch him. She found him conversing with the ominous Wiseman in an odd side room that was adjacent to the main hall. Hiding behind a pillar, she began to watch over both of them.

"We need the stone that brings about calamity! We must obtain the Legendary Silver Crystal!" Wiseman said menacingly, the impatience evident in his voice.

Demande sighed in frustration. "We've been attempting to capture the Rabbit, who we suspect has the stone but it has been…..difficult".

"Oh really? How so?" Wiseman asked as if capturing a magical little girl with ever present bodyguards was the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, in the last attack, she wasn't around in the area and in previous attacks the Sailor Soldiers have been able to evade the Ayakashi Sisters".

"Do what you have to, Prince, but we must obtain the Silver Crystal and the Rabbit soon! If we are ever going to take Crystal Tokyo, we have to devise a new strategy".

Demande briefly looked over to the place where Hikari was standing, which made her anxious. She gripped her dress in fear, praying that she hadn't been spotted. After what felt like a millennia, the prince shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his advisor. "I know. One of the others is working on a plan".

Hikari sighed quietly with a dazed look on her face. It was still hard to believe that the man she had wanted for so long was right there, and was actually real. _He's so handsome…_

Unfortunately, since she was so entranced by him, Hikari ended up slipping a bit. She gripped the pillar before she fell to the ground but accidently squeaked in surprise. Wiseman turned to face her hiding place. "I sense somebody is watching us".

Hikari found it pointless to keep hiding, so she made herself known. "Who's there –" Demande yelled, before noticing her standing in front of him."Hikari-san?" he said, confused, his frosty expression softening a bit.

She blinked twice, before staring down at her feet, trying to hide her red face."Um…..hi Demande-sama…..". Hikari didn't know what to say. She's been caught being a creepy stalker, and it didn't reflect very well on her. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything since Wiseman decided to speak up.

"Who is this girl, Prince Demande?".

He was also conflicted. Either he could explain who Hikari was or just say she was a Droid created to serve them. However, Wiseman wasn't stupid, and could fully tell the difference between a fully capable human and a mindless Droid.

"Her? She's Hikari, a Sailor Soldier who has decided to join the ranks. She holds an enormous amount of power, so she will be useful in the revolution" Demande said, casually.

"A Sailor Soldier? How curious" Wiseman said tauntingly. He inspected Hikari as if she was a piece of un-chopped meat . She started to shake nervously.

"I thought all of the humans were killed in the attack. How did this one survive?".

Demande didn't really know how to answer this question, as he actually didn't know where Hikari had come from. He assumed she was a denizen of Crystal Tokyo, but now that Wiseman had mentioned it, all the civilians had been killed. _She couldn't have come from the past could she? How did she figure out how to circumvent the guardian Sailor Pluto?_

"Well , I can see your busy, so I'll just leave…..okay?" Hikari said. _I can't have Wiseman find out where I'm really from, it could hinder my mission!_ She exited in the room in a hurry and ran to the nearest room to catch her breath. _I wasn't meant to let him notice me, but I just had to get all clumsy_.

"Prince Demande?" Wiseman said in his low ominous voice. "I will suggest keeping an eye on her though. From what I've seen so far, Sailor Soldiers are forces for good, so she may be just playing you".

Usagi had met up with Minako, and both of them were in the manga store. The shop was quiet until it erupted with a loud squeal. "Usagi, look! They have the new volume of _Sugar Rush_!" Minako cried with joy. She ran right up to Usagi and started jumping up and down in excitement.

"I've been waiting forever for this to be released. I can't wait to see what predicaments Vanellope and her crew have gotten into this time" Usagi smiled, taking the book from Minako." Have you had any luck finding the new volume of _Love Love Super Shock_?".

Minako stopped her fangirling and looked down at the floor in sadness. "No. It's been sold out at every store in the city. I need to find out whether Mika has confessed her love to Krei before the next issue comes out". She reached for her bag and produced two hardcover books, both featuring a bloody high school girl on the front." On the bright side though, I did find the next two issues of _To Love A Yandere_ ".

They both started to fangirl when the store attendant shushed them. "Girls! You are disturbing the peace in my shop, please stop it and behave like an adult! Now, are you going to pay for those or not?".

Usagi was annoyed that their fangirling was interrupted but upon seeing the faces of the other customers, she hid her face and walked up to the counter and placed the collection of books in front of the cashier. "That will be ¥450" the lady said frostily. Minako handed her the money for her books and Usagi paid for hers. The lady ran their cash through the till and handed them their change.

Minako looked down at the lady's name tag. "Hanako….Ishimura?".

"Please do not refer to me by my given name. You are a customer, not a friend. Here is your change" the lady snapped before shooing them away.

"Wow, she was rude" Usagi whispered as they left the store.

"Who cares about her. Let's go to the Crown Fruit Parlour, I'll order us both drinks" Minako said.

The girls arrived at the parlour and chose a seat by the window. A waitress came up to them to take their orders and they both ordered milkshakes, a strawberry one for Usagi and a chocolate one for Minako.

Usagi took a sip of the milkshake and slumped down in her chair. "It's nice to act like normal teenagers for a while. It's been tiring being a Sailor Soldier lately, especially since these guys are hex bent on abducting Chibiusa".

Minako nodded her head in agreement. "I wish we could have regular problems, like whether or not this dress is the right colour for me. Instead we have to worry about freaks murdering us" she said, swirling the straw around the milk in the glass. Fighting evil was a pain in the ass, especially when you were expected to go to school and still get homework done. It would be helpful if they didn't have to hide their identity from their parents and classmates.

"It's been a few days since the last attack though? That's gotta mean something. Maybe the enemy just decided to give up and have a ginger ale party" Usagi pondered.

Minako's fist slammed down on the table. "That doesn't mean we should let our guards down! They could be around every corner, spying on us, waiting for the right moment to attack. They could be disguised as that old lady over there!" she proclaimed, pointing at the grey haired lady sitting a few seats away from them with her grandson.

"Minako-chan, you're beginning to sound like Luna". She looked up at the clock that was hanging on the wall right next to the door. The time read 12:49 . She stood up and gathered her books. "Sorry Mina-P, I gotta go pick up Chibiusa from her friends house. Ever since Mum decided to enrol her in school, she's been pretty popular. It's nice to see her having fun, and it's also nice to have her out of the house".

"See you later Usagi-chan!" Minako called after her.

Back on Nemesis, Hikari was sitting on her bed, regretting letting Wiseman know of her presence. She hadn't wanted the cloaked advisor to know about her existence but it was going to eventually happen. The important thing now was to keep tabs on him to make sure he didn't try anything dodgy.

"Hikari-san? Should we start on executing the plan?".

She looked up and saw Berthier in front of her. "Oh, yeah. The Venus Crystal point will be located at this park in the future, so we need to go back and plant the henge there. Kiyomi-chan will be there to assist you if any trouble arises. Meanwhile, I'll send a Droid to get the Rabbit. If there is any interference from the Sailor Soldiers, I'll be able to stop them from rescuing her" she said flatly.

"Sounds good. Should we get going?".

"In a moment. I need to text Kiyomi to tell her what to do." She said, taking down her phone and opening up her messenger.

 **H:** **Hey Kiyomi-chan. Everything alright?**

 **K: Everything's fine. Hinata-san's place may not be a mansion but it's warm and not damp.**

 **H: Good! Very good! We have a battle coming up, so I'll need you over at Ueno Park. Bring your transformation pen, and Berthier will meet you there.**

 **K: Ok, where will you be?**

 **H: Doing back up somewhere else.**

 **K: You still haven't told me what we're fighting for?**

 **H: I'll explain it later. Can you be at Ueno soon?**

 **K: Yes**

 **H: Great. Thank you so much Kiyomi-san!**

Kiyomi returned her phone to her pocket and gripped her transformation pen. "Hinata-san, I'm going to see a friend. Don't wait up for me". She opened the door that led out to the tunnel and ran through it. She reached the secret exit in no time, and quickly made her way over to Ueno Park

Surveying the park, she picked out a lady who just didn't belong. This lady had icy white hair with blue streaked edges, tied into a French braid and covered by a large pastel blue hat. She wore a blue swimsuit under her white jacket. She was standing by a tree.

As Kiyomi approached the woman, she looked up and studied her carefully. "Are you Kiyomi, the friend of Hikari?". Once Kiyomi had nodded, she reached for a dark crystal henge that had been resting in her jacket pocket. "I'll plant the henge and you transform. I'll inject power into it, and you can act as a guard. Alright?".

Kiyomi nodded and threw her transformation pen up into the air. "Galaxy Prism Power, Make-Up!".

Once the dazzling lights had faded, she was now wearing a spring green Sailor suit with a red brooch and red strapped heels. A white bunny was now in the centre of her green hair ribbon, and a golden tiara shone from her head. She had transformed into Sailor Galaxy!

Berthier threw the henge into the ground and activated it. The henge firmly planted itself In the concrete path below, and Immediately started releasing it's dark energy. The park go-ers were quick to figure out what was happening, and ran out of there screaming. It wasn't long until the police were called and the news had gotten hold of the story.

"Breaking News! Civilians have had to evacuate Ueno Park after a massive amount of an unknown force began to contaminate the park. Authorities warn not to go near the park until it the situation has been dealt with".

Rei had been at home when she saw the report. 'Oh no! This is terrible". She ran over to her bedside table where her communicator was resting. Opening it, she sent a contact request to the rest of the Senshi. Minako, Ami and Makoto were online in seconds. "Guys did you see the news?".

"We sure did. It's got to be the Black Moon! We need to go down there and stop them!" Makoto said.

Rei tried to contact Usagi but her line remained static. "Ugh, for some reason Usagi isn't showing up on the communicator! She must have left it at home. Minako-chan, you go find her. Me, Ami and Mako will go to Ueno and stop the enemy!".

The others agreed with her plan, so she disconnected the line and ran outside with her Star Power Stick. After checking nobody else was around, she threw it up in the air and yelled "Mars Star Power, Make-Up!".

Now that she had become Sailor Mars, she flew into the air and landed on a tree. Mars continued to glide over buildings and other structures on her way to Ueno Park.

Berthier was floating in the air nearby the crystal henge, which had grown in size. "Just a bit more dark energy needs to be injected before the Venus Crystal Point will be ours!" She laughed.

"Stop right there! What do you think you're doing, ruining a lovely park! We won't stand for it" Sailor Jupiter said, gliding down to the ground, with Mercury and Mars not far behind her.

"And there are the Sailor Soldiers. So nice to see you girls". Berthier executed a perfect flip in the air while firing her signature attack _Dark Water_.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried, releasing a gushing wave of water and directing it towards Berthier. It managed to hit her and caused her to fall out of the sky into the fountain. "Oh really now? That's what your trying to do?". She rose up out of the waters, and made the water shoot at the Soldiers in beams. Mars was hit but Jupiter and Mercury managed to dodge the attack.

Sailor Jupiter released a huge bolt of lightning from her tiara, which shocked Berthier. "What are you waiting for Kiyomi? Come help me!".

In the next few seconds, Sailor Galaxy spectacularly dived through the air and kicked Sailor Mars in the face. Mars fell down to the ground, screaming and holding her punctured cheek. A stream of blood began to spill down from the wound.

"Who are you and why did you hurt Mars?" Sailor Mercury cried.

"I am the Soldier who fights for justice and desserts! I am Sailor Galaxy! And in the name of the…what are you guys called again?" She said, looking at Berthier sheepishly.

"The Black Moon Clan".

"Right! In the name of the Black Moon Clan, I'll defeat you!". Galaxy spun around and sent a ray of rainbow rabbits towards the Sailor Soldiers. 'Rainbow Bunny Attack!".

The rabbits charged towards the Soldiers. Jupiter used her Sparkling Wide Pressure attack to dissolve a few of the bunnies, while Mars shot fire at them and Mercury used her Aqua Mist to disguise herself and sneak up behind them. _This would be way easier with Usagi here!_

Many streets away, Usagi was walking down towards her house with Chibiusa. "Did you have fun with Momo-chan?" she asked the tiny child, who was skipping along the streets humming.

"Oh yeah! We played with her dolls and ate some of the chocolate cake that her mum made. It was really great!" Chibiusa smiled happily.

'Well I'm glad you had fun" Usagi said. _Even though the little spore can be annoying, I am glad she's doing well. It can't be good having the bad guys chasing her everywhere. She's just a little girl._

Meanwhile, in the shadows of one of the tall looming houses, Hikari removed her brooch and quietly transformed into Sailor Stellar. She waved her hand to summon the Droid Saphir had created earlier. "Tetsu, capture the Rabbit and bring her back to Nemesis". Tetsu obeyed her commands teleported in front of Usagi and Chibiusa. With little resistance, she picked the child up and held onto her.

"Chibiusa-chan!" Usagi cried, trying to free the small girl from the Droids fierce grip. "Usagi-chan, help me!".

"It's no use trying to free her. That Droid has a grip like iron. No ordinary human can go up against it". Usagi turned around and saw Stellar walking towards her, grinning devilishly. "But you, Tsukino Usagi, aren't so ordinary, are you?".

"What do you people want with her? She's just a child!" Usagi cried.

"She is the key to unlocking the future. We don't want to hurt her, we just want her Silver Crystal".

"Like hell I'm going to let you take her Stellar. Moon Crystal Power, Make-up!". Usagi transformed into her alter ego, Sailor Moon. Chibiusa stared at her with wide eyes. "Usagi-chan, it can't be…..".

"Do you mean to protect her, not matter what the cost?" Sailor Stellar asked her. Sailor Moon glared at her. "Leave Chibiusa-chan alone, or you'll have to fight me. It's your decision".

Both Soldiers stared at each other intensely, waiting for the opponent to make her move. Stellar was the first one to break the trance, leaping into the air towards Sailor Moon, who also launched into battle. Stellar smirked, and fired her Eclipse Ray. Sailor Moon jumped out of the way and reached her tiara. "Moon Tiara Boomerang!".

Stellar dodges the tiara, and it ends up crashing against the pavement, causing a pothole to form. She continued to fire attacks at her opponent, while Sailor Moon summoned her Cutie Moon Rod and sent out a large beam of pink energy. She flipped into the air and fired a more powerful version of her Eclipse Ray at Sailor Moon.

Both soldiers were now fighting suspended in the air. "It seems that you can read me pretty well" Sailor Moon said, firing her Moon Princess Halation " but do you really think you'll be able to beat me?".

"I can take more than you!" Sailor Stellar shot back, releasing an array of bright stars from her hand. Sailor Moon was hit by a few of them and fell towards the ground. She summoned her Crystal Sword and flew down towards her, ready to strike but Sailor Moon quickly used her rod to block the sword. Standing up, she fired her Moon Princess Halation at Stellar, hoping to hit her. Stellar used her sword to divert the attack and fired her Eclipse Ray.

Sailor Moon gritted her teeth and fired another attack, which Stellar diverted again. In a matter of seconds, Stellar had managed to flip backwards and knock the rod out of her hands, and sneakily fire her ray at her. She was so disoriented that she didn't expect it, and was knocked against a house. Quickly standing up, she noticed her enemy had not given up.

Stellar walked towards the fallen soldier, sword in hand, ready to slash her. She pointed her sword at Moon, who had retrieved her rod and was also pointing it at her. She tried to catch her breath, surprised she could endure that much fighting.

The road around them had been damaged by the battle they had. Their magic had shot several potholes in the road, and at least two of the houses had been punctured by the endless rays of magical energy. "Well then, it seems we aren't getting anywhere" she panted, before dropping her Crystal Sword and collapsing to the ground. Surprisingly, Sailor Moon walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to work for these people any longer. I can heal you with my crystal, and help you remember who you truly are" the girl said in a soft voice. If she was stupid, she might have taken the bait, but Stellar was smarter than that. "I don't need your pity….." she growled before blasting Moon against the pavement. Grabbing her sword, she ran up towards her victim, ready to finish the job. Suddenly, Stellar felt herself being pulled back by a chain. The chain brings her against a lamppost and binds her to it tightly.

"You're magic is fearsome, Sailor Stellar, but it is dangerous to consider your position superior to your opponents" Sailor Venus said, standing on top of the roof of a two story house. She flew down and stood in front of the post Stellar was tied to. "Why do you want with Chibiusa-chan?".

Sailor Stellar glared at the blonde haired beauty. "That's none of your concern" she snapped.

"I believe it is my concern since you are trying to hurt my friends".

"Let me go!".

Venus shock her head sternly. "Not a chance. You're not going anywhere until you give us some answers". She walked over and helped her friend up. "Sailor Moon, are you alright?".

"I'm fine…..what is that?" Moon asked, pointing up at the sky where a huge amount of darkness had gathered. "It must be at Ueno where the others are. Let's go!" Venus said, taking Moon by the hand and leading her away.

"What, you're just gonna leave me here?" Stellar yelled.

"We'll deal with you later!".

Once they were gone, Sailor Stellar used her magic to break free of the chain. "I have to go help Kiyomi-chan and Berthier! Tetsu, follow close behind me, but don't let yourself be seen. And don't let go of that child".

At Ueno, the Soldiers were working to defeat Berthier and Sailor Galaxy but they were beginning to waver. They had been battling for a long time without rest and weren't any closer to stopping the darkness.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!".

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!".

"Dark Water!".

All three attacks combined into a supernova which blasted everyone back. "Hang on guys!' Sailor Venus called out as she and Sailor Moon ascended into the park. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Moon!".

Jupiter grinned as she stood up. "It's good you guys are here, 'cause we've had our hands full".

"Who's the black haired girl?" Moon asked.

"Sailor Galaxy, another rival Soldier" Mercury replied.

Galaxy ceased her attack to attempt to reason with the Inner Soldiers. "Why are you fighting against us? Why aren't you fighting with us?".

"Don't you see? You're aligned with the enemy!" Mars called out.

Sailor Galaxy looked at them in confusion. "E…Enemy?" she asked. She couldn't be fighting with the enemy, could she?

Sailor Stellar appeared in the middle of them without a single scratch on her. "Hey I thought I left you tied up?" Venus said.

"You said yourself my magic was fearsome, Venus. Did you really think you're chain was going to hold me for long?".

With Stellar there, Sailor Moon realized that she had forgotten something super important. "Chibiusa-chan….i left her with that Droid!" She stuttered, gripping her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Princess, I've got her right here" Stellar said, snapping her fingers. Chibiusa appeared instantly floating in the air, unconscious with dark rings surrounding her.

The Inner Soldiers gasped in horror. "Chibiusa-chan!".

"Let her go Stellar!" Moon cried out.

"As if! She's incredibly important to our mission". Stellar motioned for Galaxy and Berthier to follow her. Without warning, a male voice rang out as a beam of dark grey smoke made its way towards them. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!".

The beam hit Stellar, blasting her into the fountain and releasing her hold on Chibiusa. Sailor Moon saw her opportunity to save her, so she dived in to catch the falling child. Looking up into the sky, a figure wearing a tuxedo and cape stood atop the lamppost. "Tuxedo Mask!".

"I can't allow you to terrorize these innocent girls any longer!" he said, diving off the lamppost to stand next to the Sailor Soldiers.

Stellar slowly sat up in the water and scowled. "Ugh, I forgot about you".

"Sailor Moon, use your scepter to destroy the henge! That will stop their evil magic from contaminating the place!".

"Right" Moon nodded. She held her sceptre up and screamed "Moon Princess Halation!".

"No!" Berthier shrieked as the dark henge was shattered. The dark energy vanished and the park restored. Stellar got up out the fountain and groaned. 'This is a lost cause. Berthier, Galaxy, let's go".

The trio vanished as if they never existed. "I hate when they do that! We can never get any closure" Venus complained. Moon was gripping her boyfriend's arm in happiness. "Tuxedo Mask, you came!" she squealed.

"Sorry I wasn't at the previous two battles, but the important thing is that Chibiusa is safe" Tuxedo Mask said, setting the waking child on the ground. Her eyes fully opened and she looked around.

"Chibiusa-chan, are you alright?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm fine, but I know who you really are, Usagi!" Chibiusa proclaimed.

Simultaneously as this was happening, a light brown and red haired girl had appeared on the edge of Tokyo. She was wearing a Juuban school uniform and had hazel eyes. "Wow, I can't believe I'm really in the past!" the girl exclaimed, looking around. She glanced at her pink suitcase, which was lying next to her. "I'm so happy I'm a Sailor Soldier now". Glancing up at the sunset sky, she smiled and grasped her transformation pen. _I won't fail you, Pluto-chan. I will save the past!_


	4. Act 4 - Kukki, Sailor Cookie

**Okay, before we get started I just want to give a quick shout-out to my internet friend/co-creator Kawaiicookiewolf who has been very supportive and is amazing for letting me use her OC and helping me out with some future plot points. You rule!**

Late at night, a girl was in an apartment block in Tokyo, unpacking her suitcase filled with her belongings and placing them on shelves or in draws depending on what they were. She had her phone blasting various J-Pop tunes in the background while she worked away.

 _I'm Kukki Kobayashi, a twelve year old (but soon to be thirteen) fangirl who loves everything sweet. I've just been transported to the past by my idol Sailor Pluto to stop the future from changing. I hope I'll be able to find the cause of the problem and return to my own time soon, because being alone sucks._

Once she had finally placed the last book on her shelf, Kukki walked back and surveyed her work. "And there! Everything is neatly organised and put away. Pluto's paying my rent so I don't have to worry about that. This is going to be so exciting! "she squealed in delight. Bouncing over to her shelf, she picked volume 1 of the Undertale manga adaption off and walked over to her bed to start reading it.

Concurrently, on Nemesis, Hikari had managed to bring Kiyomi back with her. They were both secluded in the Star Room, and Hikari was kicking herself for another failure. "I can't believe we failed again. We almost had the Crystal Point!" She grumbled.

"Well, there's always another time" Kiyomi reassured. "Hikari-chan, would you mind explaining what this grand plan of yours is? I'll be able to help you a lot better if I understand what I'm supposed to be doing.".

"Ok, well, I was brought here to the Mooniverse to "fix" something. What I'm pretty sure that means is altering the universe and making sure no-one in meant to die in the process" Hikari replied.

Kiyomi looked at her friend in confusion. "Why are we battling against the Sailor Soldiers? Aren't they supposed to be the good guys?".

Hikari paused before replying. "Yes…..they are supposed to be, but if I let just them do whatever they wanted, lives would be sacrificed. Instead of helping those in need, they would just prefer to kill them to save time". She wasn't sure how Kiyomi would take to her defaming her childhood heroes, and truth be told, she didn't even want to explain the plan to her at all. _But in order to keep Kiyomi-chan as a powerful ally, you have to explain what the cheesecake's is going on._

"I don't really understand what that means. Are you saying that they're bloodthirsty?".

"Where did I imply that they were bloodthirsty? I don't believe they are".

Kiyomi shook her head in frustration. "I feel you're just skirting around the actual plan. You can tell me, I won't judge you" she quipped, crossing her arm's defensively.

 _That's where your wrong,_ Hikari thought. _You will judge me._

"Well, you see…..the thing is….I'm actually working for the villains. Now, hear me out: I know you'll believe these people are pure evil, you've read the series. But I believe that they are being controlled by Wiseman. Haven't you ever questioned why they believe Crystal Tokyo is a bad place? You got these rebels who are like 'The Silver Crystal gives people unnatural lifespans' and all we really get from the heroes is 'shut up the crystal is great, I'm Sailor Moon so trust me'. I've never really liked how they were killed off, so I want to save them and somehow come up with a solution that leaves no one dead" she admitted, bracing herself for the slew of insults and snide remarks that were to follow the grand reveal.

Kiyomi listened intently to what her best friend had to say, and made no objections. After she was finished, she quietly processed what she had just heard. _It sounds solid, but I can't help feeling Hikari-chan has an ulterior motive, but at the same time it doesn't seem like she's lying to me._

Taking a deep breath, she tried to search Hikari's face for any clues regarding her real thoughts, but her pleading expression gave almost nothing away. "Hikari….are you sure you're only doing it for the justice aspect? You have no underlying motivations?" Kiyomi questioned.

It was then Hikari started to become uneasy. "Of course I don't have any underlying motivations! Why would-" She said hurriedly, before she heard the sound of footsteps making their way down the corridor. "Get under my bed, quick!" she hissed. Kiyomi complied, diving under the double bed and hiding herself behind the overhanging blanket.

The door burst open to admit a frustrated Rubeus. "Hikari, so far you've failed both of your missions. Do you care to explain yourself?" he fumed, stopping in front of the girl, who had adopted a timid composure.

Hikari said nothing and stared at the floor, hoping he would either go away or calm down. It had always made her nervous when people raised their voices against her, and it was hard to stop herself from becoming a cowering rabbit.

"I saw you're last battle with Sailor Moon. Your fighting style is all over the place, and Moon can read you too well. You're attempt to catch her off guard was clever, but you should have been paying more attention to your surroundings. Had you done that, the Rabbit would be in our custody".

"I'm sorry".

Rubeus' expression changed to adopt a look of bewilderment. "You actually feel remorse for your failings?".

"Why wouldn't i?".

"The Ayakashi Sisters never feel any remorse, they just ignore me and continue to argue over shoes" he responded, shaking his head. "You're really weird Hikari".

"Uhh, thanks?" she replied, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm sending Calaveras and Petz to seize the Mercury Crystal Point. You are to stay here until further notice" he ordered, leaving the room.

"Yes Rubeus-san".

Once the door was closed, he was confronted by the devious Esmeraude who had been standing outside the room the entire time. Rubeus gritted his teeth in annoyance. _Great, what does she want._

"So? What's she like?" the green haired diva asked, fanning herself with her ever present feather fan. The woman's ego was through the roof, and Rubeus found it hard to tolerate. If she wasn't his higher up, then he probably would have fired her long ago. "She seems to be a bit skittish, possibly a bit full of herself. Why do you care?".

"I just want to make sure she's not the type that Demande-sama would be interested in" she sneered.

He stared at her for a moment before bursting out into laughter. "Demande falling for her? Please. Everyone knows his crazy obsession with the Neo Queen. I doubt he'd ever love either of you" he chortled, stumbling down the hall. "If you want to see what she's like why don't you talk to her yourself?".

Esmeraude turned her head in anger, and hurried away. _I'll show him….i'll show all of them!_

Once she could no longer hear the sound of voices, Hikari motioned for Kiyomi to leave her hiding spot. The girl scrambled out from under the bed and sat in a desk chair. "Thank goodness he's gone! I was worried he was going to find me. Besides there's so many empty boxes under there" she said, brushing a stray bit of lint from her skirt.

"Yeah, I still haven't gotten everything organised in here. I haven't had time to, that's why" Hikari admitted.

"I should really get back down to Earth. Care to come with me to get some ice-cream?" Kiyomi asked her friend.

"I'd love to but I've been instructed to stay here until further notice" Hikari replied glumly, attempted to push the tantalising visions of chocolate ice-cream with sprinkles and cinnamon sugar out of her mind.

Kiyomi leapt up and grabbed her arm. "Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure! This might be the only time you get to act like a normal teen!".

"They'll find out…"

"We'll be back in no time!" Kiyomi exclaimed, activating her teleportation powers.

"Kiyomi-chan!".

Within a matter of seconds, both of them had teleported to a side alley in central Tokyo. Kiyomi dragged her nervous friend out into the street and both of them set off for the dessert parlour.

"I still think this is a bad idea….." Hikari muttered.

"Oh lighten up. Here, I'll even pay".

Hikari snickered, thinking how funny it was that Kiyomi was the one dragging her out to get ice-cream when it was usually the other way around. _I'm in a world where magic exists and a bunch of rebels are living on some evil space rock, so anything is possible._ Upon seeing Kiyomi produce 2,000Y out of her pocket, she wondered how she managed to acquire it. "Thought you had no money?".

"Hayato-san has been doing some volunteer work down at the docks. He gave me some money out of generosity" she explained.

"He's such a nice man. It's fortunate we met him" Hikari said before colliding with another girl walking down the street. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'm so klutzy, and so invested in the latest edition of this manga that I didn't look where I was going!" the girl said, picking up her book.

"It's alright! I do that all the time" Hikari said, helping the girl up." I'm Kagayaki Hikari, and this is my best friend Hakirui Kiyomi".

"Nice to meet you both! I'm Kobayashi Kukki, and I just arrived in Tokyo today!" Kukki said, shaking both their hands.

"That's so cool! Are you a traveller?" Hikari smiled.

Kukki giggled."In a way…..how about I'll explain it over ice-cream?

"Hey we were just heading down there ourselves – Muja's Dessert Parlour, right?" Kiyomi responded excitedly.

"Right! Let's go there now!".

The trio raced down the street to the corner where the parlour was located. Upon entering, they chose a set of seats near the window and motioned for the waitress to come over. "How may I help you today?".

"I would like to order a Decadent Strawberry Surprise, Choc-Choc Marshmallow Burst and Rachel's Raspberry Ripple" Kukki requested. The waitress took down their orders on her notepad and smiled, collecting their menus and leaving for the counter.

"So, as I was saying, are you a traveller? A foreigner?" Hikari inquired.

"Well….i'm not a foreigner…can you guys keep a secret?" Kukki whispered.

"Me? Definitely. Her? Not so much" Kiyomi teased, pointing at an un-amused Hikari, who proceeded to dig her in the arm. "Shut up".

Kukki giggled, and looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. "Well, I feel I can trust the both of you for some reason…..okay then!". She cleared her throat and whispered "I was brought from the future by Sailor Pluto to "fix" the time stream. I'm actually a Sailor Soldier!".

Kiyomi gasps and looks over to Hikari, who nods her head slowly. "What? Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"The truth is that we….." she paused before revealing her transformation pen. "Are Sailor Soldiers too".Hikari quickly flashed her brooch before placing it back in her pocket. "Wow…..no way! You too are Sailor Soldier! I can't believe it!" Kukki cheered quietly.

"We were sent here for more or less the same reason as you" Hikari murmured.

"Are you from the future as well?".

"Yes and no. We come from the "Real World", early 2015" Kiyomi whispered. The waitress came back over with their ice-creams, so they had to briefly pause their conversation to thank her.

"What is the "Real World"?" Kukki asked while digging into the strawberry ice-cream

"To put it bluntly, a place without magic" Hikari said bitterly, the memories of her being bullied still fresh in her mind.

Kukki scoffed in disgust. "What a boring place to be!"

"I know, right?".

"Yeah…..it was pretty boring I guess" Kiyomi laughed lightly, while spooning her the raspberry's in her sundae. While the Mooniverse was a lot more colourful and fun, it wasn't complete. There was still a vital part of it missing for her.

"Well, you guys are here now and I'm sure we'll do a great job at setting the universe right!" Kukki proclaimed happily while trying to speed through the ice-cream.

Hikari scooped a large portion of the chocolate ice-cream out of the sundae when she heard Kukki's proposal. "Yes! We'll team up, and you can come fight with us. Although..." she said, looking at the clock that was hanging across the room "I should probably get going though. I don't want to be roasted by my senpai".

"Ooh, a Senpai? The regular kind or the special kind?" Kukki teased.

"It's not like that! He's my boss, and I wasn't even supposed to leave today. I gotta go before he or someone else figures out I'm not there" she blushed slightly before hurrying off.

"Well in that case, you better go! I'll see you later then" Kukki said. Once Hikari was out of sight, she leaned in close to Kiyomi and whispered "She likes her boss doesn't she?".

Kiyomi smiled coyly. "Maybe? I wouldn't know. I've never seen her interact with him".

Hikari had teleported back to Nemesis and was relieved to find there was nobody around. She snuck around the corner and made her way back to the star room when she heard a voice ring out from behind her. "So, where have you been?".

She squealed and jumped. She turned to see Saphir staring her down. "Saphir-san, please don't tell Demande about this ,please please please don't!" Hikari pleaded.

He was taken aback by the girl's desperation and didn't really know how to react. "Ok, geez, I won't tell my brother. But that still doesn't answer my question: where were you?".

"Muja's Dessert Parlour. I wanted ice-cream".

Saphir continued to stare the girl down before shrugging and turning away. "Wait, you're not going to reprimand me?" Hikari asked in surprise.

"Why do I care where you go?".

"Because I am a prisoner?" she reminded him.

"Not really with the way you've been treated and how many privileges you have. As long as neither my brother or Rubeus finds out about your little trip, you're fine" he said, walking off.

"Thank you so much. But why is he treating me differently?" Hikari called after him.

"Who knows? Could be because he recognises your magical capabilities, could be something else".

Saphir rounded the corner and looked back, hoping she hadn't followed him. To his relief, there was nobody behind him. He continued to walk down the hallway before he reached a large set of doors. Pushing them open, he walked into the grand throne room where his brother was waiting for him.

"Demande, you wanted to see me?".

"Yes, I did. I need to talk to you about the new Soldier" he answered.

"What about Hikari?".

"We still don't know who she is or what her motivation is. She claims to despise Crystal Tokyo but in her battles with the Soldiers she doesn't seem to be fighting to kill. The only one she's being aggressive with is Sailor Moon. Wiseman advised me to keep an eye on her, as he suspects she may be deceiving us".

"She told Koan where she was. A place called 'The Real World'. Apparently in that world were just works of fiction".

"Interesting…". While it was a nice idea to play around with, he had no way of confirming if this was really the case, unless he could contact the entity that brought Hikari to their universe.

Saphir shook his head in irritation. "Look, if you're that concerned about her being a spy, why don't you just kill her?" He suggested.

"No, I won't do that" Demande countered, dismissing his idea.

"I see. Why is that? Why did you let her stay in the first place?".

Demande was about the answer when he realised that he didn't know that answer himself. While Hikari was very valuable to their cause, and having her power on their side improved their chances of success She seemed to have something about her where when you were around her, you just wanted to stay talking with her. In fact, he regretted not taking any time to discuss her new mission plan.

Saphir continued to study his brother's face when it suddenly clicked. "You like her don't you?" he sighed.

"Nonsense! You know I love Serenity, Saphir" .Hikari was pretty, but she was still very much a child. He wanted a sophisticated woman who isn't afraid to defy him, which is why he was so taken with Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Then why did you let her stay?".

"A Soldiers power is great, and she shows great potential, so it is valuable to have her power on our side".

"But you didn't know that when you first met her".

"I love Serenity, and I only happen to find Hikari slightly attractive. That's final" Demande snapped.

"Suit yourself. Rubeus sent Calaveras and Petz on the mission, so she's somewhere in the palace" he said, smiling slyly. "She might be a little lonely".

Demande rolled his eyes. _For a 17 year old, he sure does act like a child sometimes. It is imperative that I focus on how to conquer the Earth and make the Neo-Queen mine._

At Hikawa Shrine, the Soldiers were gathered in Rei's room. Usagi was casually flipping through her manga volumes while everyone else was gathered around the table, except for Chibiusa, who was sitting by the door staring out into the rain with her Luna ball. An awkward silence hung over the room, and nobody was sure if they wanted to break it or not.

Usagi was the first to speak up. "We didn't want you to find out Chibiusa-chan" she whispered.

"You guys should have just told me from the start" she retorted, refusing to look away from the pouring rain.

"We thought if we did that, we'd put our civilian identities in danger" Ami said softly.

"I don't tell secrets".

"We didn't know that" Minako muttered.

"Well, now I know it all: Lazy, unreliable Usagi is the courageous Sailor Moon" Chibiusa jeered. She was already angry that they didn't tell her, but to find out that Usagi of all people was someone that powerful made it worse. _How could someone like that become the symbol of peace and hope?_

Usagi walked over and crouched beside Chibiusa. "Now that you know who we are, why don't you tell us who you are" she prodded, hoping to get an explanation. All she got was a dark glare directed at her. So she continued to investigate, shouting out questions as if she was conducting an examination. "Where are you from? Why are you here? Why do you want the Silver Crystal? Why do you have a ball that looks like Luna?".

Chibiusa ran off to sit under a large tree out in the courtyard, with Luna-P following her. "Chibiusa-chan! Wait!" Rei called. Usagi collapsed on the floor. "Ugh that kid is a steel trap! She won't tell us anything!"

"Give her some time – she might still be scared." Makoto reminded her.

Usagi threw up her hands in frustration. "I'm tired of treating her like a glass ornament! If we want answers, we need to get them out of her!" Dropping her study books, Ami placed a hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, you're not sounding like your normal self…"

She rested her head in her hands. "It's been so stressful, guarding the kid and fighting the enemy…..they seem to be getting more and more powerful everyday!" she wailed.

"We'll find a way to defeat them, don't worry Usagi-chan".

Rei abruptly stood and proclaimed "Well I'm tired of waiting! I want to go find their base right now and kill all of them!"

"Rei-chan! We can't do that, we still don't even know where they are located!" Makoto lectured.

"I know….but I just want to get this over with…quick and painless…."

"I want this to be over too Rei-chan….believe me….i want all of the time spent fighting to be used gardening or cake decorating. But it is our duty to protect Sailor Moon, and now Chibiusa. We'll eventually emerge victoriously over them, you'll see."

"Alright…..what's that?" Rei asked, pointing to an area where a group of unusually dark clouds had gathered and were shooting black rays of lightening. Minako reached for her Star Power Stick. "Oh not again! Can't we just have a day where evil psychopaths don't try to kill us! Venus Star Power!".

The rest of the soldiers reached for their respective devices and transformed. Sailor Moon ran over to Chibiusa and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Chibiusa-chan, go to Mamo-chan's place, do not stop running until you get there. If they try to go after you, Tuxedo Mask will protect you. Got that?" she urged. Chibiusa nodded and began to run through the rain.

The Sailor Soldiers made their way through the streets to the spot where the assault was taking place. Mercury had used her computer to locate where the henge was planted at and they followed the route suggested. They arrived at Keio Department Store, where Calaveras was making a sport out of destroying random objects.

"Calaveras! We're supposed to be injecting our powers into the core of the dark henge, not destroying things!" Petz scolded her younger sister.

"Alright bossy, what should I do instead?" she debated.

"Either help me with the henge or go find that godforsaken Rabbit".

"Stop right there villains!" Sailor Venus proclaimed. Petz stared down at them and rolled her eyes. "Don't you girls ever take a break?".

"Well we were taking a break when you decided to attack the city. In the name of love and justice, we'll punish you!" Venus spat, before launching into action.

"Wait! Jupiter and I will keep them busy, Venus, Moon, Mercury, you destroy the henge!" Sailor Mars instructed. The other girls nodded and ran towards to henge, which was implanted in the clothing department. Calaveras intercepts them and uses her whip to attack. "Venus Crescent Beam!" Venus yelled, using her compact from her Sailor V days to attack. Jupiter decided to take Petz on, so she summoned her thunder to attack. Petz smirked and managed to seize the thunder and use it against her.

Meanwhile, Hikari was on Nemesis, trying to distract herself by playing on her laptop but couldn't shake off the feeling that Petz and Calaveras needed help. That wasn't the only thing she was thinking about. She was still scolding herself over acting like an idiot in front of Prince Demande the day before.

 _I wish I could talk to him without looking like an idiot. It's a cliché that I've always hated, but now I find myself falling into it. I need something that will get his attention, and make him realise how great I can be once I stop acting so cocky. I wonder how Petz and Calaveras are doing…..i hope their alright_

 _Maybe I should go check…._

She hurriedly left the room and entered the throne room. Nobody was there, leaving Hikari free to use the hologram projector. "Show me Calaveras and Petz" she commanded. Within seconds she was able to see the battle take place. "Their fighting two against five! They really do need help. I must contact Kiyomi".

Back on the battlefield, Sailor Mars used her Akuryo Taisan to temporarily disarm Calaveras while Petz was fending off a weak Flower Hurricane. "If your attacks are this weak, then why do you bother fighting us?"

"Because if we don't then you'll be free to take over the city!" Jupiter said.

"And that's wrong because?"

"Because you can't just take something that isn't yours! Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled.

Calaveras was attempting to fight back Venus and the others trying to destroy the henge. "Really, dear sister, when have we ever cared about sticking by the rules?"

Sailor Venus summons her microphone to perform an old attack of hers. "Venus Ten Billion Rockin' Rouge!". She manages to knock Calaveras back, leaving Sailor Moon with a clear path to destroy the henge.

Moon position the Cutie Moon Rod and was prepared to perform her attack. "Moon Princess Halation!"

"Oh come on!" Calaveras yelled, angry that this failure would be on her. But to her surprise, Petz had abandoned her battle with Mars and Jupiter to shield the henge. "Ugh, you're even more incompetent than I originally thought sister".

"Hey, at least I'm trying! Your barely managing to hold them off" she bickered.

"Well excuse me if I'm fighting two people at once".

The Sailor Soldiers stood awkwardly off to the side, unsure of what to do. Sailor Stellar and Sailor Galaxy arrived on the scene just moments later. "We're here –" Galaxy announced before noticing the arguing sisters.

"Looks like you guys need some help" Stellar commented. Petz turned towards her angrily and sneered. "We're doing just fine! We don't need the help of the likes of you".

"Really? So this is what "doing just fine" looks like – two angry hyena's yelling at each other?" Stellar said smugly.

"Don't talk that way to your superior's!" Calaveras barks.

"For once I agree with C – why don't you go back to the real world or where ever you're from?" Petz taunts.

Stellar shakes her head, annoyed. "Okay, let's just get this over with before I get angry enough to slap one of them. Double Eclipse Ray!". To her surprise the attack barely fazes the Soldiers. "Why isn't it as powerful as last time?" she whispered to herself. Raising her voice, she commands Galaxy to attack. "Calaveras, protect the henge at all costs!"

"Who do you think you are, ordering me around?"

"Just do it! This isn't the time to argue."

Calaveras unwillingly complies and takes her position in front of the henge. "Rainbow Bunny Attack!" Galaxy cries, unleashing her army of rabbits to pound the Soldiers into rice cakes. "Mercury Aqua Mist!". The rabbits become confused in the fog which allows Venus and Jupiter to pick them off one by one.

Stellar spots Sailor Moon about to attack her and summons her Crystal Sword. "Guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way". Moon fires a pink ray of magic at her and Stellar uses her sword to shield her. Attacks were continuously fire but Stellar did nothing except use her sword as a convenient shield. Sailor Moon dives forward and tries to use her wand to hit Stellar but ends up being combated by the sword.

Moon uses this to her advantage and pushes Stellar back into the ground, her sword being thrown a few metres away. Raising her sceptre high, she shouts "Moon Princess Halation". Stellar attempts to activate her magic shield but to no avail. The attacks hits her full blast and ends up digging her into the marbled entrance to the store.

Sailor Galaxy spots her having trouble and rushes over to help. "Sailor Stellar! Are you alright?". "Kiyomi…..find Kukki….please…." she stumbled weakly. Galaxy nodded and flew off. "What, you're just going to leave us now?" Petz screamed. She ignored her and continued to run towards Kukki's apartment, having been given the address by Kukki before she left the ice-cream place. She landed on the balcony of number 13 and opened the door. "Kukki-san!".

Kukki emerges from her bedroom and gasps. "Kiyomi-chan! Is that you?".

"Yes! We need your help badly. Stellar's magic isn't working and she's getting beaten. We have to do something!".

"Alright then!" Kukki dashed back into her room to search for her pen. It wasn't in the place she had left it, so she turned her room upside down trying to find it. "Oh, where did I put the stupid thing! My friend is in trouble, and now of all times I lose it!". She saw a faint pink glow in the corner of her room and found it under a pile of clothes. "Finally! Cookie Prism Power, Make-Up!".

She transformed into her sailor suit, which was hot pink with light pink bows and pink boots. Running out of her bedroom, she met with Galaxy and set off for the Keio district. When they arrived it wasn't a pretty picture: Stellar still hadn't got her act together, Petz was pretty much beaten and Calaveras wasn't doing much better. To make matters worse, a small crowd of spectators had gathered to witness the battle, including a handful of news reporters.

"SERIOUSLY? You guys couldn't even hold them off for five minutes?" Sailor Galaxy growled.

"Hey, I'm trying!" Stellar yelled back. She was attempting to hold off Sailor Mars' consistent attacks but couldn't get her shield to work for the life of her. "Wolf Talon!" Sailor Galaxy cried, sending an aqua lined wolf after Sailor Mars. The wolf grabbed her arm in it's jaws and dragged her through a window. Mars screamed in pain as she felt the creatures teeth dig into her. Sailor Jupiter uses her lightening to disintegrate the wolf and tries to tend to her wounds.

"Why are the Inner Senshi attacking her?" Sailor Cookie asked.

"They seem to think we're getting in the way or something" Galaxy lied to Cookie. "We have to fight back!"

"But I don't want to hurt them! They're my childhood idols!" Cookie cries.

"Stellar's probably got 37 broken bones right now! We have to do something!". Galaxy rushes forward and steps between a weak Stellar and the Sailor Soldiers. "Stop attacking her! You've made your point clear".

"Not until she surrenders! Besides, she's tried to hurt Sailor Moon so were just returning the deed!" Mars challenged.

"Yeah, keyword: tried. She didn't actually succeed though. Aren't you guys meant to be destroying that henge anyway?" Galaxy objected.

"We'll get to that later! Right now we have to defeat all of you" Mars argued. Suddenly, a large wave of pink energy was released. "EVERYONE STOP! All of you stop!" Cookie screamed.

The Soldiers stared in awe of the new girl and her incredible power. "Who are you?" Venus asked.

"I'm Sailor Cookie, defender of all things sweet and sugary. And I can't let you guys hurt Hikari-chan anymore!" She announced.

Sailor Mercury looked at her, puzzled by her words. "But why are you fighting for them? Aren't you supposed to be a force for good?" she quizzed.

"I am a force for good, which is why I won't let you continue to harm this girl!"

Stellar awkwardly stands up, trying to disguise the cuts and bruises she has. "Guys…..you don't have to protect me….i can fight. Starlight Diamond" she whispers, raising up her left hand to release a powerful and shiny ray of energy. Sailor Jupiter steps in to counteract it with her Jupiter Thunder Dragon. Both attacks collide and create a force which pulls both girls into the nearest building. Stellar is violently pulled into the fifth floor of the Keio Department Store, resulting in a massive hit to the head. The force disappears and she begins to fall, beginning to black out.

 _Why…won't…..my magic…work….._

She didn't know how long she was out for but when woke up she was in a room she didn't recognise. "Hikari-chan….are you alright?" a voice asked. Hikari turned her head slightly and saw a blurry outline, with a voice belonging to someone she knew. "Kiyomi? What happened?"

"After you blacked out, Petz and Calaveras were kind of left to their own devices which freaked them out a bit. They ended up getting so distracted by Mars and Jupiter that Sailor Moon managed to destroy the henge. After that we basically had to flee" she explained.

"Ugh, another failure. This won't be easy to explain to them" Hikari groaned, sitting up slowly.

"I don't get it. In yesterday's battle you were so OP, you basically had the Soldiers on their hands and knees, and today you were getting your ass kicked by them" Kiyomi said.

"I don't know…I don't know what happened".

"Hold up – refresh my memory again: if you guys are setting the universe right, then why are the Sailor Soldiers your enemies? Shouldn't we be teamed up with them?" Kukki asked, suspiciously.

"Here's the thing – we both have good intentions, but we do not have common goals" Hikari answered.

Kukki wasn't satisfied with that answer, as it was too vague and didn't explain anything. "How so?".

Hikari waved her hand at Kiyomi, signalling they should leave. She got out of bed and face Kukki. "It's a complicated ordeal, and it will need more time for it to be explained. How about we meet tomorrow to talk about some things. Is that ok with you? Kiyomi can come pick you up."

"Sure, that's fine by me".

"Very well. Then we'll be on our way then". The duo headed to the door but before she left, Hikari turned back. "Goodbye, Kobayashi-san. I look forward to possibly working with you in the future."


	5. Act 5 - Crystal Points, Attack

It was two days after the very unfortunate confrontation with Sailor Stellar and Sailor Galaxy that Usagi had decided to call a meeting at her home. After school, the girls had made their way to the Tsukino household where they attempted to sneak off to Usagi's room undetected and with no awkward questions pertaining to the injury on Rei's arm.

However, Ikuko Tsukino had noticed and expressed her concern for the girl. Rei quickly mumbled something about an accident on the school stairs before rushing into Usagi's room with the others.

"I have a lemon tart in the oven. Do you want me to bring it up for you girls?".

"That would be delightful, thank you" Usagi replied in a solemn voice.

"Well, I'll be back in a moment. And please cheer up girls. It's such a nice day!" The woman replied before closing the door. This would be the moment where you would expect the discussion to start but an awkward silence instead hung over the group until Ikuko returned with the promised tart.

Makoto took it upon herself to cut the tart into equal shares and hand it out. Rei reached for the plate with her left arm but winced as the wound throbbed. It wasn't infected and was on it's way to healing but it still hurt to even move it slightly. Minako placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her head.

The group carried on eating until Makoto finally broke the silence. "I'm going to say what I know everyone is thinking right now….maybe we should have been a bit more aggressive with Stellar from the start" she sighed.

Rei stared at her coldly. "You think? We let them walk all over us, and now she's got two other soldiers on her side."

A yawn sounded out from Usagi's bed, and the group turned to see Artemis, who had been curled up with Luna, was stretching across the duvet trying to wake himself up. "But she might just be brainwashed into doing these things for the enemy…."

"Honestly, I don't know what kind of freak that girl is. We've tried to persuade her but she won't listen. I do wonder about that third soldier though – Sailor Cookie right? She doesn't have the high amount of dark energy surrounding her unlike Stellar and Galaxy. If we focus our attention on her we might be able to break the spell she's under" Minako interjected.

"Guys, I think you are all forgetting something: we should be concerned about Chibiusa-chan's safety. The enemy obviously wants her for something and we can't let them take her" Usagi's voice rang out through a mouthful of tart.

"Then somebody needs to keep an eye on her – someone who doesn't have to go to school or have anything important to do".

Minako looked over at her cat companion briefly, then turned back with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. "What about Artemis? He'd be a perfect candidate".

Artemis' ears pricked up at the mention of his name. "Don't go volunteering me for things Minako!"

"Oh come on Artemis, the girls have school and I have to stay in the command centre figuring out who the enemy is. You are the perfect cat for the job" Luna yawned, awakening from her brief nap.

"But there's no such thing as a watch-cat!".

Minako rolled her eyes. "Artemis, can you just do the thing? I'll give you extra cat treats".

"Oh, alright" he replied grumpily.

On Nemesis, Hikari was lying down in bed, trying to recuperate after the last battle. After how she was flung into the skyrise building, she was lucky that she only ended up with a few scratches, cuts and bruises. The larger cut on her thigh had stopped bleeding but still stung.

While it had only been two days, there was an even bigger scar that needed to heal: her broken spirit.

When she had managed to get in the castle, Hikari couldn't walk much. Stumbling through the halls, she tried to make her way to the Star Room undetected but had the misfortune of running into Rubeus. With him standing before her, there was no point trying to escape. Instead, she collapsed to the floor, eyes glazed over.

"I-"

"I know" He said, cutting her off. "Calaveras told me when they got back. You failed again, and quite miserably with all of those cuts and bruises".

"I couldn't activate my magic….i don't know what's happening to me….." she muttered, defeated.

Rubeus had rolled his eyes and crouched down to her level, lifting her chin up to face him. His face conveyed irritation, disappointment and a tad bit of pity. "Look at yourself, pathetic little girl. Admit it, you're just a kid playing at heroics. There are only so many failures I can take, and only so many that the Prince can" he sneered.

"I just wanted to help. It wasn't my fault, really!" Hikari pleaded.

"Sure it wasn't. So here's the deal bitch – I'll let you keep playing at heroics and let your failures stack up until they become a huge problem. Prince Demande will take notice and he won't go easy on you. You'd be lucky if you get out alive" he had said before standing back up, smirking. "So how 'bout it then?".

She didn't have much choice but to nod her head in silence. "Very good, little bitch. I can't wait to see your ashen corpse" Rubeus laughed, before skulking off down the hall.

 _He wants me dead…..it's obvious enough….at least he's giving me a chance…_

In the meantime, there was work to be done. Hikari left her bedroom to look for Calaveras but as soon as she opened the door to the throne room, it revealed Esmeraude standing there.

"Oh, so it's you, the new runt" She hissed, her face revealing the contempt she had for the girl.

"Nice to see you to Esmeraude".

"I wish I could say the same for you darling but there's a slight problem with that: I don't like you".

"Wow, I never knew that. Why are you so salty anyway?" Hikari said sarcastically.

"Oh dear, it's pretending to be oblivious to what's going on" Esmeraude taunted, flipping out her pink feather fan, pretending to give Hikari a pitying look.

Hikari rolled her eyes. She dreaded the inevitable confrontation that was to happen and had hoped to avoid Esmeraude for a majority of her stay. But, as with many things, that was not the case. "I'm not pretending to be oblivious, I am actually oblivious. You don't have to be so un-necessarily cryptic, just tell me what you want and get out of my way".

"Well then, just so we're on the same page – Prince Demande is mine, he loves me, not you, not that bitch Serenity, me".

"Is that so? I never see him paying much attention to you".

"If you continue to do what you're doing, things will get ugly" She snapped, gripping the fan tightly.

"What, like your face?" Hikari rebutted.

Esmeraude was practically seething with anger. That was it. That little girl had made enough of a fool of her already. It was time she was taught a lesson. Raising her fan high in the air, she lowered it down and slapped Hikari in the face. "Don't. You. Dare."

Instead of responding with a bitter retaliation, Hikari instead started cackling. "God, aren't you supposed to be an adult? You're acting like teenage girl. Grow up a bit."

"Says the girl who likes anime".

Hikari pushed the older woman out of the way, tired of her catty behaviour. "Your right: I like childish things. Does that make me a literal child? No. You can still be mature and like kid's stuff. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to Calaveras about the new plan, why don't you go make yourself useful for once. Despite my failings, at least I'm actually contributing the mission instead of just standing around being a waste of space".

It was at that moment that Esmeraude decided to throw an attack at her. It only hit Hikari ever so slightly, but it was enough to catch her attention. She turned back with rage in her eyes, ready for a fight. _Come now, you don't have time for this. You can have a bitchfight later_. Her eyes softened as her face made it's way back to a neutral expression. "Whatever. If you want to throw a tantrum, be that way" she finished, leaving a furious Esmeraude glaring at her back.

The next day, Mamoru and Artemis were walking with Chibiusa to school. They needed to make sure that absolutely nothing happened to her and that she had a more-or-less normal life as a little girl.

"What have you been doing at school lately Chibiusa-chan?" Mamoru asked the skipping child out of curiosity.

"We've been working on a project about the environment. Momo-chan and Kyusuke-kun have been working with me to try and recreate a volcanic eruption" she replied jovially.

"It sounds like a lot of work".

"It is, but it takes my mind off of them".

"Who?".

Chibiusa stopped skipping and looked down at her shoes. "Those scary people who took my Mama".

"Don't worry about them Chibiusa. The Sailor Soldiers will take care of them, I promise."

"If you say so" Chibiusa replied but her solemn grim remained. It was only when Momo's voice rang out that her face brightened. "Bye Mamo-chan!" she called, rushing towards the school gates.

"See you soon Chibiusa-chan!" He called back before turning to Artemis. "You know what you have to do, right?".

Artemis nodded in reply before racing after the small child, being careful not to be stepped on by the crowd of children.

Hikari had finally managed to locate Calaveras in a room north-west of the throne room where she had encountered Esmeraude. "Hey Calaveras –" She said excitedly before noticing who was accompanying her, then suddenly became very tired. "Hello Wiseman".

"I thought it would be a good idea to tell him about the plan" Calaveras added, sensing the discomfort his presence had caused.

"Right. Sure".

Wiseman pretended not to notice Hikari's odd behaviour, instead turning his head in her direction. "So, Kagayaki-san, what is this plan that you have been devising?" he asked in his deathly voice.

Taking a small breath of nervousness, she began. "The problem with my previous scheme is that it takes a long time to fill up a future Crystal Point location with negative energy, so we always get apprehended. However, I have uncovered a new way of disabling barriers. There are various weak spots in Tokyo, spots that we can harness much quicker. With all these spots under our control, we can override the points therefore disabling the shield in the future and allowing us to enter the palace to assassinate the royal family".

"Hmmm very good. And what is this first negative point you plan on taking?".

It wasn't great having to tolerate the cloaked weirdo, especially since Hikari knew all too well what he really was and what he really wanted. But since he was Demande's advisor, she was forced to leave him be until she uncovered irrefutable evidence of his true crimes. "An abandoned temple in East Tokyo" She replied. Tapping Calaveras on the shoulder, she pointed towards the door. "Come on, we better go get a henge from Saphir".

"I'm afraid you have forgotten one very crucial matter: the Rabbit. Having her in our possession will be very valuable. How do you plan to capture her?" Wiseman asserted.

"She may have bodyguards but there is one time of day that they can't apprehend us at: school time. I'll send a Droid to go pick her up. You'll have to excuse us though, we must be getting started on our mission" Hikari scoffed before grabbing Calaveras by the hand and pulling her out of the room.

"So, Kagayaki Hikari, I heard from my annoying younger sister that you aren't from this universe" she inquired.

"Indeed I am not. What is your point?".

"Well, I want to know of the mysterious entity who brought you here. Must be a being more powerful than Neo-Queen Serenity".

"I was given my powers and transported here by the guardian of the Galaxy Cauldron Guardian Cosmos, as was my friend Kiyomi" Hikari answered.

"I've never heard of this Galaxy Cauldron. Please elaborate" Calaveras asked, her scepticism now fully known.

"The Galaxy Cauldron is the birthplace of all stars. Everything that is or ever was, it was all created by the cauldron, born as tiny stars that eventually grow into planets and the guardians who protect those planets, the Sailor Soldiers. It's where Sailor Soldiers are born, and where they go when they die."

"And how does someone like you know it exists?".

"I read the manga".

Calaveras stared at her with a blank expression. "Now you've lost me".

"It doesn't have to make sense right now. We have other matters to attend to. Saphir's lab is down here isn't it?" Hikari said, dismissing the confusion that Calaveras felt.

"Yes. It's the place where he creates the Droids."

Hikari pushes the door open to see Saphir working on a new Droid. He briefly acknowledges their presence by looking up before returning to his project. "What do you guys need?".

"A new henge" Calaveras responded.

Saphir, without even looking up , pointed over to the edge of the bench where one was laying. Hikari walked forward and grabbed it. "Huh, I wonder why I didn't see that. Anyway we're off now" She announced. Before leaving, Saphir finally spoke up. "Kagayaki-san, could you try not to fail this time?" he requested, frustrated.

"Yeah, I'll try. Hey, when you're finished with that Droid, send it off to Juuban Municipal Primary. That's where the kid's going to be" she instructed.

"Will do" he acknowledged, barely paying attention to her.

The two ladies arrived in the abandoned temple. Hikari tossed the henge to her partner. "Now remember, we gotta do this quickly or else you know who will show up".

"You don't get to boss me around, I am your superior!" she scowled.

"Just implant the henge already! And maybe put it inside temple where it's not as easy to access".

Calaveras clicked her tongue in disapproval but could honestly not find a reason why she shouldn't follow Hikari's orders, so she went into the temple and threw the henge down in a room.

Once this had been done, Hikari decided she was going to need to text Kiyomi to be on standby in case of an emergency.

 **TXT: Kiyomi-chan, we're going to implant the henge and I may need you as backup.**

 **TXT: Aren't we supposed to be briefing Kukki-san on our mission?**

 **TXT: Damn it, I forgot all about that. Alright, new plan: you go grab her and then we'll all meet in front of the Tokyo Park Hotel where we will then go to some random café and talk.**

"Hey, change of plans: let's implant the henge later. Surely it can wait half an hour right? Great, well I'm gonna go take care of some business. Be back soon!" Hikari called, not waiting for Calaveras to answer.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Calaveras cried out once she had reached the temple yard. However she was already gone.

Hikari kept running until she reached the Tokyo Park Hotel where Kiyomi and Kukki were waiting for her. "Sorry for the impromptu meeting Kobayashi-san. I forgot about the promise I made yesterday" she said.

"Oh it's fine. Where shall we go to eat?" Kukki replied, recalling all of the times she decided to phone up her friend Itsumi at ridiculous times to say 'lets go get some candy'.

Hikari paused, as she hadn't given much thought to where they would go to converse. _Guess I'll have to choose somewhere random on this street._ "How about…that place!" She declared, pointing across the street at a Very Fancy Restaurant.

"That is a Very Fancy Restaurant, Hikari-chan. We'd stick out like a sore thumb!" Kiyomi exclaimed.

"Don't care. We're going in there". She walked forward confidently, with Kukki and Kiyomi trailing along behind. Stepping into the restaurant was like stepping into a palace. The décor was stunning, with mini chandeliers and marble floors. There were many businessmen in there, whom took no notice of the teens. They found a table in the far corner of the restaurant and began to talk.

"So, Kobayashi-san, or would you prefer for me to call you Kukki-san?" Hikari requested.

"Kukki-san is much better, please".

"Alright then. So, as I said yesterday, us and the Sailor Soldiers – we both want to keep humanity safe. But, the Soldiers do not realise the amount of casualties that may come from doing things their way. In order to protect lives, we must work against them. However, our goal is not to hurt them but to merely keep the number of deaths from rising."

"Ok, but what do you need me for?" Kukki asked, trying to take in all of that information.

"As they say, the more the merrier. It's always nice to have new teammates!" Kiyomi replied.

"Alright then! If it's for the good of humanity, then I'll join you guys. What is the name of your group?".

Kiyomi went to answer before stopping herself. They didn't have an official name for the group, and in her mind she had always thought of them being called something like "The Parallel Sailors" but she was sure a name like that wouldn't go well with Hikari. "Well we haven't thought of a name yet…"

"Our Soldier names aren't really consistent so it's been difficult. Stellar is another term for stars, Galaxy is a system of millions of stars, and Cookies are a dessert item" Hikari said.

"Well what's something that we all have in common?".

"Do you guys like anime?" Kukki asked the two, who stared at her in response. "Heck yeah we do!".

Hikari sighed. "I love anime so much that it was probably the reason why I didn't have many friends".

"And I had other friends but most of them wouldn't speak to me after we all went to different junior high schools" Kiyomi added.

"How about we call ourselves the Otaku Soldiers then?".

Hikari responded by wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Aren't Otaku's supposed to be loser's who like eating playing video games, eating Hot Pockets and living in their mother's basement being total recluses?" she sneered, not wanting to be labelled as such.

"Well yes but maybe we can put a more positive spin on the term. Picture this: a group of young teenagers fighting to save the world while also looking cute and stylish, and they happen to love anime!" Kukki monologued excitedly.

"Since we have no other relevant suggestions then I guess when can be the Otaku Soldiers" Kiyomi smiled.

"It'll take me awhile to get used to that term without cringing".

"Anyway, since there's almost always a battle every other day, be on high alert Kukki-san. The enemy might attack" she said.

"I agree with Kiyomi-chan. It's better to be alert and ready to burst into action. We best be going though. I hope you've come to understand our goal's Kukki-san!" Hikari added while getting ready to leave.

"See you guys later….maybe?" Kukki said as she waved goodbye to her friends who are leaving the Very Fancy Restaurant.

Once they were outside and away from Kukki's sharp ears, Kiyomi turned to her friend. "You lied to her".

"She wouldn't have understood".

"I understood perfectly though and she probably would have been on your side anyway even if you told her you were working for the Black Moon".

"You're wrong. She wouldn't have joined us if she knew I was in league with them" Hikari retorted, walking on ahead. "I will be at the abandoned temple with Calaveras activating the henge. Your job is to keep the Sailor Soldiers as far away as possible. Do not summon Kukki-san unless the situation becomes dire" she instructed.

"As you wish. I'll catch you later then" Kiyomi nodded. She then broke off running into the street. Hikari went on to locate an alleyway where she pulled out her brooch. "Stellar Prism Power, Make-Up!" she cried, transforming before teleporting back to the abandoned temple.

Calaveras was still sitting around when she arrived back. "Did you seriously wait here for me this entire time?" she inquired.

"What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't leave the henge unguarded, and as tempted as I was to ditch and go shopping, I realised I didn't have any money on me. Where were you?" Calaveras demanded. _How dare she…just leaving me here to look after the henge while running off to who knows where….something that Rubeus may deserve to know_.

"Briefing Kiyomi-chan on what will be happening today. I told her to keep the Soldiers busy and away from the temple. Saphir should be finished with the Droid and be sending it off the capture the Rabbit, so all we have to do is inject dark energy into the henge and try not to get defeated".

"Your setting up one soldier to fight five others? That seems pretty stupid".

"It's 12:36, class is still in session so we might only get 2 coming out to fight us."

"Right. I'll go start injecting the point with energy".

At Juuban Municipal Primary, Chibiusa was hard at work on her school project with Momoko and Kyuusuke. It was a long and tiresome endeavour, and Chibiusa wished she could be back home where she didn't have to waste time at school. "Chibiusa-chan, could you go get my packet of crayons off of Kara-san, I let her borrow them and she won't give them back!" Momoko asked.

She nodded and stepped out of her seat to ask the fair haired girl across the room. "Hey, Kara-san, Momo wants her crayons back".

"Alright, you don't have to bug me" the child said, handing the box over. Chibiusa sifted through them to count them up but noticed there was one gone. "The red ones missing. Do you have it?".

Kara let out a frustrated sigh before reaching into her top pocket and handing over the lone crayon. Chibiusa thanked the girl and ran back to her table. "Thank you Chibiusa-chan! Usually Kara-san is rude and doesn't give back peoples stuff" Momoko commented.

"She seemed alright to me, she just has a bit of a chip on her shoulder".

"Are you kidding me? She's a total brat" Kyuusuke protested.

"Not unlike yourself Kyuusuke Sarashina" Momoko mumbled through gritted teeth. Kyuusuke pocked his tongue out at her.

"Let's just get back to the project ok?" Chibiusa said.

The children continued working until an announcement was put over the loudspeaker. "Would Tsukino Usagi come down to the main office please? Your guardian has come to collect you".

"Guardian? But Ikuko-mama didn't say anything about picking me up early today" Chibiusa said, confused. She stood up to go fetch her bag. "Sorry Momo-chan, I'll be back tomorrow to finish it with you and Kyuusuke-kun" she apologized before turning to the supervising teacher. "Akari-sensei, may I be excused? I believe my name was called over the loudspeaker".

"Sure, go ahead Tsukino-san. I expect to see you in class tomorrow morning though".

Chibiusa ran out of the classroom to the shoe locker bay. She located the locker with a bunny drawn on it and grabbed her red Mary-Janes, placing them on her feet and sliding her plain indoor shoes inside the locker. She then proceeded to the front office, where Ikuko and the receptionist were waiting.

"Hello, you must be Tsukino Usagi. Your aunt has come to pick you up" the kindly woman smiled.

"Hi Ikuko-mama. Why have you come to pick me up early?" Chibiusa questioned suspiciously. Instead of answering that question, Ikuko merely waved at the receptionist while ushering Chibiusa out the door. The two exited the school and continued down the room until Chibiusa spoke up.

"You still haven't answered my question Ikuko-mama. Why did you come pick me up early? Have I done something wrong?".

Ikuko didn't answer but instead started to mutate. Chibiusa screamed as it revealed itself to be a Droid. The droid picked up Chibiusa and flew away with her, leaving behind her book bag.

Artemis had been keeping close tabs on the child all day and was aware the second she was kidnapped. "I have to tell Minako!" he said while sprinting towards Shiba Koen Middle School. Once there, he jumped up and down at the window of Minako's classroom, hoping to grab her attention.

Luckily, she noticed.

"Honoka-sensei, I'm feeling unwell as of right now. May I please take a trip to the nurses office?" Minako asked politely.

"Yes, you may go to the nurses office Aino-san. Who is the Health representative for this class?" Honoka asked.

"That would be Megumi but she's recovering from a broken ankle" a ginger haired girl with freckles answered.

"Well then, I guess the class rep can-" Honoka stopped, realising Minako had already left.

Minako ran towards Artemis at great speed. "What happened? Is there something wrong?".

"Chibiusa-chan has been kidnapped by a Droid who was posing as Usagi's mum. We have to go save her!".

She reached for her Star Power Stick. _God, really? In the middle of class?!_ "Venus Star Power, Make-Up!". Within a second she had become Sailor Venus. Both of them hopped over the gate and began to run through the streets.

"Shouldn't we alert the others?" Artemis said.

"There's no time! Besides, everybody is in class right now and we can't disrupt them. We'll just have to go solo this time around, like the good old days".

"Are you sure you can handle it?".

"Artemis, I defeated the Dark Agency. Of course I can handle it!". Venus leapt in to the air and onto the top of a shop building, Artemis following close behind. They continue to glide across the buildings of Tokyo but are apprehended by Sailor Galaxy, who sent her rabbits after them.

"Sorry Sailor Venus, I can't let you go any further!".

"Get out of my way!".

"In order to get to the Droid, you will have to defeat me first".

"Bring It on" Sailor Venus declares, unhooking her chain belt. "Venus Love-Me Chain!".

Galaxy flips out of the way, activating her Rabbits Explosion attack which dazes and disorientates Venus. She then takes the opportunity to send another attack flying her way. "Kitty Cat Offence!".

The large fore cats are summoned and charge towards Venus. They create a huge spinning inferno around her. Venus tries to use her Crescent Beam to destroy them but they keep spinning faster and faster. Two of the cats grab onto her wrists and try to pull her arms, causing her to earn a painful third degree burn.

All of a sudden the cats disappear and Tuxedo Mask is standing in front of her. "Sailor Venus, are you alright?".

"My wrists are killing me…..thanks for saving me though. How did you get here so quickly?".

"Artemis alerted me via communicator. I just happened to take the day off of school today so I was able to get here faster".

Galaxy stood up from the building. "Hmm two adversaries who want to fight…this should be interesting".

"You aren't getting the best of me, Galaxy! Venus Love-Me Chain!". The chains spun around, creating an enclosed circle around Sailor Galaxy. There was a brief pause before the chains snapped around her, fastening themselves into the ground.

"Good job Sailor Venus, now let's go save Chibiusa!" Tuxedo Mask declared.

"Wait you guys aren't going to the temple?" Galaxy asked, confused. She knew they were going after Chibiusa but assumed the Droid was taking her to the temple but they seemed to be going in the opposite direction.

"Temple? What temple?".

Galaxy bit her tongue, realising the stupid thing she just said. "The temple that doesn't exist".

"You are a really terrible liar" Venus commented.

"I know" Galaxy sighed. "The temple is an abandoned one where Stellar and Calaveras are planning their attack".

"So that means –" Tuxedo Mask trailed off looking at the darker side of town. "We're too late….".

"Come on, we need to see what we can do to stop them!" Venus said.

"And you are taking me with you right?" Galaxy asked hopefully.

"No".

"I can't just be left here unsupervised, i'll be lonely!" She whined.

"Artemis, watch her while we go save Chibiusa" Tuxedo Mask ordered the feline. "Why am I always stuck on guard duty?" Artemis yelled while the two left. "And what is it with you guys abandoning me?".

At the temple, Stellar was awaiting anxiously. "Finally, we've actually succeeded in something! We should get put the champagne and dance the night away!".

"Are you even old enough to drink?".

"Maybe, maybe not".

"Let's just get this over with and-" Calaveras said before being interrupted by the abrupt arrival of Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask.

"Can you guys just stop trying to take over Tokyo?" Venus chided.

"Can you guys stop trying to ruin our plans to take over Tokyo?" Stellar rebutted.

"We've been over this before" Tuxedo Mask rolled his eyes in frustration.

Stellar was also feeling frustration but directed towards the opposing group. She was a bit sick of the almost daily stream of fights but it was necessary in order to achieve her goal. "I guess we'll engage in our obligatory fight now, right?" she said.

"This really is getting old isn't it?" Venus replied sympathetically.

Stellar looked at her with a weary expression. If they weren't enemies, she probably would have started ranting on how time consuming her plans were. "Well, let's spruce things up a little! 1v1, you, me, fight" she said.

"So, what do I do?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"I don't know. Spectate?".

"You could fight me. I'm still here you know!" Calaveras said indignantly. Tuxedo Mask then agreed to battle Calaveras.

"So when do we start?" Venus asked.

"When I say we do, which is now" Stellar proclaimed, diving into the air spectacularly and performing a spin while firing her Eclipse Ray. Venus countered the attack with her own Crescent Beam and ran forward to try to defeat her.

Meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask had fired his Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber at Calaveras, who in turn used her Dark Beaut whip to attack.

A bunch of fighting ensures when Tuxedo Mask has a moment of realisation. _Why am I fighting them? I should be trying to destroy the henge_. Just as Calaveras was lunged forward, he spun out of the way and shot the henge, damaging it.

Venus and Stellar's fight immediately stops after the damage had been dealt. "Are you serious?!" Calaveras fumes.

"Well that was mercifully short. We should probably go grab Sailor Galaxy and release her or something" Sailor Venus said, waving at Tuxedo Mask.

Stellar's face registered shock, which was quickly hidden under concern and a hint of fear. "You guys captured Galaxy?".

"Yes".

Sailor Stellar glared at the two, and swung her arm out in front of her, releasing a force that pushes them back into the lot's brick wall. "The battle isn't over yet. The henge is only slightly damaged, nothing more than a scratch" she says confidently, flipping her pigtailed hair.

"Looks like your powers are working again. I'll go and emit more energy to the henge. It'll be harder now that it's damaged, but it's still achievable" Calaveras said, running off inside the temple.

Venus reached for her communicator. She weakly flipped open the lid and pressed the centre button. "Everyone…..please….." she manages to croak out before Stellar had snatched the communicator from her hands. "Sorry, but you won't be needing this anymore, Aino Minako" Stellar scoffs, throwing the device onto the ground below. With a wave of her hand, she had summoned the Crystal Sword and struck down at the watch, destroying it.

"You….know?" Sailor Venus said, looking up with immense fear in her eyes.

"Of course I know who all of you really. Chiba Mamoru, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Mizuno Ami, Tsukino Usagi and you, Aino Minako are the team that protect this planet" Stellar responded.

"It was supposed to be a secret….." Tuxedo Mask said.

"You knew their real identities this whole time and never said anything!" Calaveras called out angrily.

Stellar then realised she had overstepped the line. She hadn't meant to reveal the fact she knew the girls real identities, as she wanted to initially protect them from any sneak attacks. After all, her priority was ensuring that death did not come to the Black Moon Clan. But she had gotten way too cocky, wanting to spout some intense battle dialogue. "It….didn't really cross my mind earlier to tell the truth. We can talk about how much of an idiot I am later, go back to doing the thing" Stellar stammered. Turning to the defeated Sailor Venus and Tuxedo Mask, she decided to make a bargain with them. "Tell you what, you guys release Galaxy and I will spare you from death, this time around".

Now, what she was doing was greatly foolish, especially since Chibiusa was in her possession and they were incapacitated, not likely to go anyway or cause her much trouble. But Sailor Galaxy, no, Kiyomi, was her best friend.

And best friends don't abandon each other.

"If you release Chibiusa-chan, it's a done deal" Tuxedo Mask said.

"Alright" Stellar said, clicking her fingers. Chibiusa then appeared in front of Tuxedo Mask, unconscious. "Here she is".

"What the hell are you doing?!" Calaveras screamed. _She gets the Rabbit and then just hands her over to the enemy! Whose side is she on anyway?!_

"She's with Artemis not far from here" Tuxedo Mask informed her. Stellar breathed a sigh of relief. _Good, she's not far. Don't worry Kiyomi-chan, I'm coming for you._ "Hey C, that almost done or what?".

"I don't appreciate you talking to me that way but it's finished! We've successfully captured the negative point!" Calaveras announced as the henge emitted a huge bolt of lightning. "At least one good thing came out of today".

"Great, and don't worry I talk to almost everybody like that. So is it immune to breaking now?".

"Yes, so Sailor Moon can't use her wand against it".

"Well now, we'll be off to fetch my friend. Good game guys!" Stellar said sarcastically before running out of the abandoned lot, with Calaveras close behind her.

Venus stood up to observe the henge, which was now completely enthralled by the Black Crystal's power. "I can't let them win this one. Venus Love-Me Chain!" she yelled, running forward. The chain ended up rebounding and hitting her in the face.

"None of our attacks are likely to work. We failed this one. All we can do is make sure they don't claim anymore victories" Tuxedo Mask sighed before noticing a gleaming black object on the ground. Leaning down to pick it up, he realized it was a crystalline earring. "It looks like the ones that lady Calaveras was wearing".

"We should take it to Luna to see if she can analyse it. They may have won this battle, but we've gained another clue as to who the enemy is" Venus said, picking up Chibiusa. Both of them de-transformed and left the temple in great shame, but with a glimmer of hope.


End file.
